Courting the Cherry blossom
by I.Plead.Ignorance
Summary: He was determined to love her until the end of time, to give his whole self to her. He’d be there forever at her side no matter how hard she’d try to push him away. Even in tumultuous times like this he'd be there always and forever.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** _No I don't own Naruto, aww man!_

**NOTE:** _This IS a NartuoXSakura story and will focus mainly on them with perhaps a few other relationships thrown in the works to add more diversity. The plotline, to my own disappointment, will not have that many unpredictable twists if at all, but should be enjoyable to all of you. The characters to my best ability will be according to their characters as portrayed in the second installment of the manga in MY point of view, so if they don't measure up to your expectations then lo siento ahead of time._

**TELL ME:** _Tell me what you would like to see i.e. conflicts, smutt, lemons, limes etc. because I love to hear other's opinions as long as they're within reason._

**WARNING:** _If provoked by any unnecessary flames, I will bite back with the ferocity of a rabid squirrel at a nut sale. So I welcome criticism as long as they're within reason._

_**NOW ONWARD WITH THE STORY!**_

* * *

………………………………………………………………………………………………………… 

Naruto walked leisurely down the street with arms folded behind his head. His stride was powerful with eyes sparkling like sapphires under the unrelentingly hot sun. Sasuke and Sakura were waiting for him on the bridge; _their_ bridge, and he couldn't be more enthralled about anything other then the reunion of team seven as it was eight years ago.

He frowned. Eight years of so much trial for all of them, in which they went onto their own paths with minimal help from their friends. Most of those years were full of hurt, determination, disappointment and rejoice.

Particularly, he could recall, the year of The Retrieval. Sasuke, two years ago, was tracked down and brought back by Naruto's ANBU team consisting of: Shikamaru, Temari, both Hyyugas, Sakura, Kakashi and Genma. He ended up fighting Sasuke while Kakashi took on Orochimaru and Sakura against Kabito. The rest of the Sound shinobi was left to the others and the outcome though successful, ended up with many critical injuries; especially Sakura.

His facial features seemed to brighten as he thought of her. She became stronger and that was made even more apparent when she fought and killed Orochimaru's right hand man. So caring, she refused to heal herself until everyone else was scratch free. He had to carry her unable to trust anyone else to properly protect her…mostly he just wanted to hold her close to himself; to feel her porcelain skin against his because he loved her.

He wasn't all too sure about her feelings, but their relationship has steadily progressed to become a multitude of emotions in which he would casually ask her out and she would readily agree in casual manner. Though he did boast that they were dates, he found her declinations of such claims to become few and far between as of late. Maybe she's finally seeing him as more than a friend? Perhaps she has the same feelings towards him as he always did towards her?

Thinking this made his heart skip in joy. Today, definitely he would confront her about said subject. He should take her out on a picnic at night and while they're under the stars he would confess his love and ask her if she felt that way as well or even ask if they could try becoming boyfriend and girlfriend. Yes, tonight would definitely be the night.

"So Sasuke…" Sakura idly leaned against a tree while rubbing her arm subconsciously as she tried to make small talk to break the deafening silence.

He quirked an eyebrow towards her as if asking her "what" without putting any effort into speaking said word.

_Typical_ she huffed in mild indignation, "how's your life been? Tsunade hasn't sent you on any C class missions for a while."

He looked her over as if calculating whither to spare her an answer, "because I requested a few weeks off to train for the Jounin exams"

"So she's finally allowing you to take them?" Sakura nodded her head in agreement, "I suppose she thought you've finally proven yourself, either that or the sudden depletion in our ranks made her reason to allow you in."

"Sudden depletion?"

She waved him off, "it's nothing you should be divulged of."

Sasuke furrowed his brows at her dismissive manner of him. He never was talked to in such a way so many years back, but then again, he acknowledged, she changed rather substantially and he knew whatever spark of love she had left for him would be nothing more than that of a friend. Besides he knew the dobe was and has been courting her for awhile and held back a snort at Sakura's naivety on the subject. Or was she?

He glanced over towards her. Sakura is far too smart not to know, but in the same instance, relationships don't take high priority for her therefore; lack of experience could hinder her normally sharp mind.

"Hey Sasuke-teme! Sakura-chan! Ready for me to kick your butts!"

Sasuke cringed at Naruto's jovial tone and glared at him not at all fazed when he received the same glare from the kitsune.

And so started their ritualistic ways of greeting each other, although a bit rusty, it wasn't hard to fall into the old rhythm in which would end with Sakura pulling them away from each other, her usually admonishing Naruto. This time though it was different. Instead of admonishing Naruto, she hit both of their heads before turning her back on them and making her way towards the training grounds while mumbling something about men.

Naruto only smiled cheekily as he followed closely behind her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder while engaging in friendly conversation, leaving Sasuke to trail behind them lost in his own musings.

_She didn't shrug his arm off_ he mused. _Perhaps she has actually taken an interest in the Kyuubi after all?_ He took in Naruto's changing aurora with his sharnigan, _couldn't have come at a better time.

* * *

_

**So the next chapters will be longer, this is more or less an introductory type chapter so you people know or have an idea, of where this is going. Reviews are kindly appreciated.**

**Also, I tried disciplining myself to let this out after I finished, The Claiming for Sakura Haruno, but alas, I couldn't so I hope you all enjoy this…wow I sounded Texan for a bit! ;)**

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE DRUG ADDICTIONS, ONCE YOU HAVE ONE YOU CAN'T GO BACK. **

**So support a review addict by donating a review today! ;)**


	2. Chapter 1: I Don't Want To Be Friends

Courting the Cherry blossom

**Disclaimer:** _No I don't own Naruto, aww man!_

**NOTE:** _Sorry it has been taking me a long time to update, but I've been going through a lot of stress lately and as great and supportive readers you are, I know you understand._

* * *

She was beautiful. Everyone who had the pleasure of conversation with this delectable flower could attest to it. Her kind, unassuming smile along with her vibrant green eyes seemed to nicely compliment her quaint disposition; that is unless in battle where her more ferocious side became dominant with inbred instincts.

That's what he loved about her-completely unrestrained human emotions. Where you'd never know what will happen next. She kept him on his toes and this time it was no different.

"Ne Sakura-chan, you've become more skilled in your taijutsu." He exhaled while blocking her Leaf Rising Wind technique. Using the inertia from the attack, he pushed of her trying to do a back kick only to hit air.

"Domo Arigato Naruto-Kun. Lee-San has helped me tremendously." She was a hair's breath away from his ear and whispered,

"and I have far more tricks Naruto-Kun"

Naruto, not loosing a beat, swiftly reversed their roles and wrapped her arms behind her back; he began pressing her deeply into his chest.

"Should you show me now or later after our date?"

Sakura struggled, testing his grip. "How about I keep you guessing?" Her body was then replaced by a giant slug. "Pick me up at 7:00, don't be late" her ANBU katana pointed at the back of his neck and he stiffened before breaking into a sheepish grin,

"Ne Sakura-chan, you distracted me!"

"Well baka, it wouldn't have happened if you didn't allow your desires to overshadow your skills-skills being a term loosely used."

"Teme, you got your ass handed to you by her as well!"

Sasuke folded his arms and looked the other way to hide his embarrassment, "che."

"As much as I would like to see you two moronically duke it out, I have a training appointment with Tsunade-sensei. Thanks for the warm-up boys!"

Naruto turned towards Sasuke with a confused expression, "warm-up?

Sasuke glared at the spot she once stood, "she's getting cocky."

"Either that or she's just that damn good" Naruto mused.

"Hn."

Naruto clapped Sasuke on the back and began steering him out of the clearing, "C'mon, let's get some ramen!"

* * *

Sakura's breathing came out ragged and stung her throat with every fresh intake of air. The coppery tang clung to her tongue unrelentingly and she could feel her body heat radiating tremendous amounts. She struggled to keep her eyes focused as she glanced over towards her sensei who, herself, seemed worse for wear as well.

A small smile struggled onto her face only to be wiped off as she dodged a well placed jutsu below her. She wished the training session would cease soon, but knowing her sensei-she wouldn't stop unless…

A smirk briefly flashed across her features and in quick successions, she performed a virtually undetectable genjutsu on Tsunade. Immediately following, Tsunade stopped and did her victory dance, thinking she had won and pulled out a hidden sake bottle and continued asking the illusionary Sakura if she wanted a swig before gulping down more than half the bottle.

Sakura by now was behind her sensei. Almost ready to dispel the genjutsu of her own making, Sakura waited for the sake to take its effect on slowing her down.

"Kai!" Pulling her trusty chakra scalpel against her sensei's neck she spoke with triumphant air, "seems as though sake could be the death of you after all!"

* * *

Naruto fidgeted with his last button. He wanted to look perfect for her. A scowl adorned his face as he tried to mat down his unruly hair and grumbled obscenities when it remained as it was. His blue eyes caught the vibrant orange clock hanging on his wall before doing a once-over to see if he had everything.

_Flowers, check. Breath mints, check. Money, check…_

**Condoms**

_Check-hentai! We will not think of Sakura-chan in such a disrespectful way!_

**It's inevitable kit-now have fun-until things get serious that is.**

_What do you mean?_

Naruto waited for an answer until his clock chimed 7:00.

"Itai! I'm going to be late picking up Sakura-chan!"

Naruto dashed out of his apartment with chakra pumping through his legs and in no time, he was at her door slightly out of breath. Once he regained his composure, he rapped the door lightly and as it opened, Naruto's jaw dropped.

"S-s-Sakura?"

Sakura stood before him in a green halter topped dress. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun with two chop sticks holding it in place and a few loose strands framing her face. She wore little to no makeup, not that she needed any, in Naruto's humble but completely accurate opinion.

Sakura swayed her hips hypnotically capturing Naruto in their alluring grasp. She was mere inches away from him, her soft hands touched his chin and she smiled leaning in…

"You might catch flies with your mouth so agape." A mischievous sparkle in her eyes caught Naruto's attention and he returned the smile,

"What?"

"Nothing" she shook her head and grasped his hand, "so where are we going?"

"It's a surprise" Naruto pulled out a red, silk scarf and began folding it. "The place I'm taking you is very important to me-" he began to tie the scarf over her eyes, "and I hope you find it as memorable as I." He gave the loose ends a slight tug to make sure it was secure, "now hold on to me tightly."

She grabbed onto his waist and buried her face into his chest.

"Ready Sakura-chan?" His only response was her deep intake of breath and a muffled,

"you smell nice."

A deep chuckle escaped his throat before he wrapped his arms protectively around her waist and within the next second, they both disappeared from sight.

When they reappeared Sakura was the first to pull away,

"Ne Naruto-kun, where are we?" She reached up to pull off her scarf but was stopped by Naruto's gentle, calloused hands,

"Allow me Sakura-chan." Gently he pulled off her blindfold and waited to hear her response.

"Naruto" she gasped; taking in the lush scenery before her. Fireflies were roaming I the air lazily buzzing about as a small brook trickled down the rocks protruding a little above the water's surface.

Awed at the simplistic beauty of it all, Sakura smiled and held Naruto's hand in hers, "it's so beautiful" she tore her attention away from the scenery and looked at Naruto with fondness, "isn't this where we first met?"

"How'd you remember?"

"See that tree?" Sakura pointed towards the birch tree to the right of them, "that's my crying tree when I was little" her smile faltered at the memory, "it was my only company. Infact, you were my first friend even before Ino."

"I'm sorry Sakura-"

"No, that's all right Naruto" she squeezed his hand lightly and smiled. "You came stumbling through those bushes-"

Naruto joined in with a smile to match hers, "because I heard someone crying and when I saw you I decided you needed someone to cheer you up."

Sakura hugged his arm, "yeah, Naruto you made my day. Your smile and-"

"-remember our promise?"

She frowned, "something about being friends until forever ends"

Naruto hesitated, "I don't think I can keep that promise anymore."

**

* * *

.**

**So what do you think? What does Naruto mean by not becoming friends anymore? Is there something more to this date than what Sakura anticipated?**

**Anyways please review and I'll turn out a new chapter as soon as I can!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Unspoken Challenge

Courting the Cherry blossom

**Disclaimer:** _No I don't own Naruto, aww man!_

**NOTE:** _Hey guys, I made this top priority to update and I think it's awesome that I've updated all of my works save for the only one completed. But the one I've completed has a follow up one-shot story so after this one, the debut of **The Claimed** shall come out next! I'm excited! _

_Thanks for the support! The problem is still pending as far as coming up with a conclusion, but I do not want it to completely effect me nor my writing, so this is for all of you wonderful reviewers!_

**_P.s. A lot of gushy-lovey duvy smutt in here!_**

_

* * *

_

Sakura raised a brow trying the quell the anger and rejected feeling pulling at the bottom of her stomach and tried not to outwardly show exactly how she was feeling,

"oh, well…then I'll see you around." She slowly turned her back forcing the tears at bay and then she felt a gentle tug on her elbow and she tilted her head to the side, "Naruto-" Her voice became feeble and tried to resist his hand trying to push her chin up.

"Sakura please look at me."

"Why should I?" She spat, "we're not friends upon your request-"

"Sakura" his voice was serious and held a sense of urgency and slowly she looked up through her watery gaze. He cupped her cheeks and meekly smiled trying to reassure her, "the reason why I don't want to be friends with you anymore is that I love you, because I want us to be together as more than that."

"You mean as in dating?"

"yeah something like that."

Relieved, Sakura threw her hands around his neck and laid a gentle kiss upon his opened lips and just as quickly pulled away with a small blush adorning her cheeks, "I would love that Naruto-kun."

Smiling, Naruto lent in and captured her in a slow, blissful kiss. His lips elegantly moved against her velvet ones and his closed eyes seemed to be in sweet rapture when Sakura pulled him closer to where their chests were touching and their hips perfectly melded with one another.

A soft moan escaped her lips and slowly they broke the kiss. Naruto was the first to open his eyes and gently leaned his head against hers. A cute grin overtook his face when she struggled to steady her breathing with her face flushed and her hair messed up by his hands that were still residing in her pink locks.

"I've been waiting for a long time to do that" she whispered, slowly opening her eyes.

"Yeah, me too."

He couldn't stop grinning from ear to ear and tightly he held her close to him while gently combing through her silky hair. He felt her snuggle closer into his chest and he lightly chuckled, "you're adorable Sakura-chan."

He was returned with a muffled sound and her trying to burrow deeper into his comforting embrace. Sighing contentedly he put his chin above her head and looked up to the stars silently thanking all the gods that he was finally able to get the girl of his dreams.

_**Now kit, we have to start phase two.**_

* * *

Sasuke sat at his dinning room table while sipping a hot cup of tea. He casually glanced at the clock, noting it was around eleven at night. He couldn't sleep, just like all other nights this week. Something unsettling was eating away at the pit of his stomach and for the life of him, he couldn't figure out what. He became irritated and set his cup down. 

"Just what the hell is wrong with me?" he slowly stood up and walked over towards the kitchen window while absentmindedly glancing towards the sanctuary of trees.

"I haven't felt this way since the trial. Could it be I'm anxious to pass the Jounin exams? But why? As far as I know, there will be no real competition to compete against. So what else?" He let out his trademark 'hn' and left to his room where hopefully he'd catch a few hours of sleep before reporting to the Hokage tomorrow.

* * *

Sakura awoke just as the sun began to peek over the horizon, a contended smile lay upon her angelic face as she quickly dressed into her training outfit. Once done, she went into her kitchen and cooked a light breakfast and began to flip through a medical book only scantily paying attention while her mind was elsewhere… 

"_Naruto" Sakura pulled away from his loving embrace and smiled, "thank you…for everything."_

_He beamed at her, "for the sake of being corny and cliché, I would've waited a thousand years to be like we are now."_

_She laughed, "So about the food?"_

_He cheekily grinned, a grin that he never grew out of and secretly Sakura thought of as irresistibly cute, and rubbed the back of his head. "I brought some Ramen…" he seemed to blush, "your favorite flavor, chicken parmesan."_

"_Well then, let's have at it!" _

Sakura was pulled away from her musings when a soft knock echoed her apartment. "Who would be here at five thirty in the morning?" She opened the door and replaced her puzzled frown into a genuine smile, "Naruto-kun, what are you doing here?" She beckoned him into her humble abode and he graciously accepted the invite. Sakura noted the tight black, jounin-issued muscle shirt and his bright orange pants and raised a brow,

"Well if it's alright with you, I would like to be your training buddy."

"Is this just another way of saying you want to make-out?"

He winked at her, "maybe, but you wont know until it happens!"

Sakura shook her head and sighed, "fine Naruto I will consent to allow you to be my training buddy, but I will not go easy on you with my work-out."

"I think I can keep up just fine."

"Alright, then let's start, twenty laps around Konoha in under thirty minutes." And without waiting for Naruto, she took off only sparing a quick glance with a mischievous gleam in her bright emerald orbs and Naruto took it upon himself to meet her challenge and rapidly ran to catch up with his little cherry blossom.

**She doesn't even know what she's doing** the kitsune mused **she's already partaking in the courting ritual.**

_What is this part anyways? _

**To prove that you are worthy of her affections by meeting the three tasks of her choosing and it seems that task one is underway.**

_It seems too simplistic._

**In return, she has to submit to your three tasks, whatever they may be.**

_I should tell her what's happening…but then she might reject me._

Naruto glanced towards his side, where Sakura was easily keeping up not at all bothered by the grueling pace he was setting and he smiled. "Having a hard time Sakura-chan?"

Glancing towards him, she let out a smirk of her own, "not at all Naruto-kun."

He shivered at her deviously sexy voice and held back a groan when her smirk stayed upon her face. If she kept it up as is, he knew he'd be done for before the courting ritual was to end, but somehow the unspoken challenge from her seemed to fuel him into animalistic pride that made him want to prove that despite her arousing behavior he could go through with everything and then some.

"The Jounin exams start today Naruto, are you going to support Sasuke?"

"Kind of" he replied nonchalantly, "the council wanted me to partake in it, you know in the fighting part to see who's truly worthy of being jounin instead of passing just anybody. You?"

They were in their last stretch and Sakura pumped chakra into her legs not at all surprised in Naruto's easy manner to keep up, "I'm an examiner as well as healer. Their wits test is going to be daunting to say the least" she winked at him "because I'm just that good" and within a fraction of a second, she out-ran Naruto and finished her laps three seconds before he did.

"No fair Sakura-chan!"

"Hey don't worry, we still have some chakra control activities to do and then a mild sparring session."

He shook his head with a small smile and pulled her into him, "how about we skip today's sessions and just enjoy each other's company?"

Without her consent, he lent in and capture her in a feather-light kiss, causing Sakura to completely forget her usual training schedule and instead, return the kiss with equal if not, more fervor than her Naruto-kun.

All too soon, they broke away. "Naruto, we have to go and get ready for the Jounin exams"

"screw that" was his muffled reply as he lightly kissed her neck, "I enjoy this activity better."

* * *

**So as always, I would like your feedback, and yes I did change the rating due to the mild language in this, better safe than sorry right?**

**Life is like a box of comments, ya never know whatcha gonna git, so REVIEW please!

* * *

**


	4. Chapter 3: The Jounin Exam

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto**

**Sorry it took long to update people! But if it justifies myself, I was planning on holding this out until next week.**

**Anywhooters, enjoy!**

* * *

Sakura broke apart from Naruto and smiled, "I do as well Naruto, but we have to support Sasuke and perform our duties."

Naruto gave a pout, "but Sakura-chan, they wont mind if we're a little late."

"That sounds like something Kakashi would say."

"I guess you're right" he gave a defeated sigh and delicately laced his hand and hers together, "shall we?"

"We shall" she grinned back at Naruto and the two began walking towards the academy where the testing will take place.

* * *

Sasuke leaned against the corner with his arms folded over his chest. His raven locks were pulled back in a ponytail with a few smaller strands framing his handsome face. He looked around assessing everyone and their skill level and smirked. They were all weak compared to him.

He noticed a group of rain nin glaring at him and he nonchalantly spared them a glance before gazing elsewhere. He had no time to play their pitiful staring game, nor did he want to waste the energy even acknowledging anyone's presence, attachments in the Jounin exams are a double edged sword, alliances could be useful or deadly if you've come to rely on them too much. Plus he preferred a team he already knew well, like Sakura and Naruto, anyone else could go dig themselves a grave rather than rely on the mostly self-reliant Uchiha.

A gong sounded from nowhere and the 45 jounin hopefuls took their seats in the examination room, Sasuke was in the back sitting next to two sand Chuunin. He grunted in annoyance as the two whispered ways of cheating. If there's anything in this world he hated other than Orochimaru and Itatchi, it was cheaters who rode on the coat-tails of others.

Irked, he turned his head towards the front of the room and nearly gasped from surprise. There, dressed in a tight black Jounnin-issued shirt, black shorts and Jounnin vest was non-other than his pink-haired teammate, Sakura. Her uninterested jade orbs took in everyone in the room only stopping for a second to acknowledge Sasuke.

"I've never seen such a pathetic bunch of ingrates in my entire life." She stoically announced immediately grabbing everyone's attention. "All of you are here thinking you're good enough to be Jounin?" She let out a small, condescending chuckle before continuing, "well then, take a good look at the people around you and shake their hand because eventually that mutual acquaintance will either be the dead at your hands or you at their mercy."

Sasuke was nothing short of surprised to see the cherry blossom this cruel, but immediately shrugged her odd behavior, knowing this was all an act to intimidate everyone in the room. From the corner of his eyes, he observed the two sand nin chuckling, whispering some raunchy innuendos about Sakura and had to restrain himself from decapitating them with a kunai.

Speaking of kunai…

A sharp, metal weapon pierced one of the Sand nin in the arm, the crack of the bone breaking and tear of the flesh could be heard in the deafening silence, soon to be followed by a pained yell. Sasuke turned towards the person who threw it and gaped,

"Motarshi, Aburito I presume?" Sakura began to gradually walk towards the injured man; her boots were muted heavily on the wooden floor as the astounded class watched on in perplexed terror. She picked him up effortlessly by the collar and whispered loud enough for the silent class to hear, "I do not tolerate rudimentary remarks especially if they are of me. You are to show respect for your superior at all times, do I make myself clear?" To make her point more pronounced, she tightened her hold on his collar and he rapidly nodded,

"Yes ma'am."

"Good, now pack up your stuff and leave with your friend. Either of you are not mature enough to become Jounins if even the most basic female could distract you." She then turned to face the class, "anyone else who doesn't think they're quite ready to be a Jounin could leave before I decide to desecrate their pathetic excuse of manhood if I find it fit."

"You can't do that!" A foolish albeit brave man stood up.

"Can't I?" Sakura toyed with him, dangling the bait and to her satisfaction, he bit.

"No you can't!"

Within a second, her face was inches from him and her kunai pressing against his jugular, "hmm, do you not recall what I said earlier about respecting your superior?"

She could feel him gulp as she pressed the cold metal against him. Hoarsely he responded, "how can we respect what we fear?"

"Easy" she pocketed her kunai before pointing towards the door, "by shutting up and doing as I say. Now take your items and leave."

Sakura happily noted ten more people leaving as the rest shifted uncomfortably in their chair, "anyone else?" She questioned with a quirked eyebrow. As no one made a move for the door she clapped her hands together, "alright everyone take out a pen and piece of paper, your exam will begin shortly, but keep in mind if you're caught cheating you forfeit your life at my hands, and I could use a few more fresh cadavers to work on." Her voice was cheerful when she ended her speech and the whole room seemed uneasy about her mood swings, not quite sure about the sanity level of the kuniochi before them, but then again they didn't want to question her for fear of their life and manhood. A few men crossed their legs at the thought.

* * *

Naruto let out a foxy grin as he saw Sakura display powerful dominance over all of the hopefuls. Her jade orbs pierced his soul and sent currents down to his manhood and he bit back a groan.

**She can handle herself**

_She sure can_ he agreed

**A good quality for a mate.**

_Yes, a very good quality to have._

He snapped out of the kyuubi's musings when he noticed a familiar chakra enter the room, "Kakashi, what are you doing here?"

"Same reason as you are here" his response was muffled by his Icha Icha Paradise book and Naruto mentally shook his head,

"Seems like Sasuke will clean up. The competition this year is laughable."

"It seems as such, but I wouldn't get over confident because there maybe a few that could surprise you."

"Do you know something I don't?"

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders, "perhaps."

Naruto turned his gaze towards the window and frowned, "she's doing something different."

"Hm? Ah, yes Sakura went to the Hokage and proposed a new way of carrying out the written exam."

"And how will it be carried out?"

"Instead of testing one's ability to bluff and steal information, she would place them under a genjutsu, a strong one and if they're not able to discern it from reality by the given time then they fail. Simplistic yet complicated just the way she likes it ne Naruto?"

Naruto thought Kakashi was hinting at something and nearly let out an animalistic growl, but refrained from doing so, "that doesn't seem like much of a task."

"Indeed it doesn't" he agreed with the younger, "but this genjutsu is jounin-level and that's what they all want to become and if they are not strong enough to dispel it then what good will they be when on jounin classed missions?"

Naruto nodded in agreement, "I see your point." He looked on to see the hopefuls sitting still, their faces contorted between a mix of pain, confusion, and puzzlement while Sakura sat on the desk top flipping through a medical text book, only briefly looking up to check how the class was doing.

His eyes then traveled to where Sasuke sat and smirked to see him under the genjustu, "Sasuke so far doesn't know it's a genjutsu."

"It's to be expected Naruto. Give him a few more minutes…" Kakashi trailed off, apparently at a good part in the book.

Naruto returned his gaze to see that the last Uchiha was indeed out of the Genjutsu. Sakura put down her book and began talking to him, of what, Naruto didn't know. What he did know was that the Kyuubi was growling in possessiveness to see their female talking to another male. A good-looking and strong male at that! Naruto could feel the green-eyed monster possess him as well and fought to restrain his animalistic instinct to shred Sasuke to tiny, bloody pieces.

"Calm down Naruto." Kakashi apparently felt the sudden chakra spike and pocketed his book. "Let's go, time is almost up and we must prepare for the fighting part of the exams."

Reluctantly, Naruto complied with his ex-sensei and took off after him, bounding from tree limb to tree.

-

* * *

A gong sounded and Sakura stood up, quickly performing some hand seals used in dispelling genjutsus, "alright everyone but Uchiha, Gonyou, Minamino, Suguri, Tenyo, Kuran, Suzuki, and Midou are out, better luck next time guys. As for you eight, follow me to your next exam." With a blink of an eye she disappeared and the seven men and one female swiftly followed after her.

* * *

Upon entering the fighting stadium Sasuke narrowed his eyes. _This wasn't here yesterday_ he recalled as he scanned the arena. The arena was covered in foliage of all varieties and a heavy mist clung to the air. The heavy precipitation made him feel sticky and uncomfortable as he let out a slow breath taking in the unfamiliar air.

"This is where only four of you shall pass while the other half will fail miserably" Sakura stated, "your mission is to track down enemy nin and take their scrolls by whatever means necessary. This is a forty-eight hour mission the order by which you complete this will be the order from which you will be in the competing round afterwards. Any questions?"

"Do we get to know who these people are?" The female questioned.

"That would beat one of the main purposes of this course. Now begin!" Sakura disappeared while the eight hopefuls disappeared into their own direction.

* * *

"What are you doing here Shikamaru?" Naruto's usual greeting was lost in his perplexity.

"Ino signed me up for this round…troublesome" he sighed, lazily lighting a cigarette.

Naruto turned to the others, "Gai? Neji? Temari?"

"Our youthfulness brought us together to-"

"Sakura's already started" Kakashi cut him off, "I think it'll be best if we separate now"

"Your youthfulness is.."Gai's voice faded as he followed his rival into the dense forrest.

"So there's six of us?"

Temari nodded her head, "yeah also Shizune and Sakura are traveling around here just in case."

Naruto didn't need to hear more as he took off in search of Sakura, perhaps he could steal her away for a bit? A mischievous tint covered his eyes while he easily caught her scent,

"mmm Sakura you smell divine" he licked his lips, "I wonder if you'll feel just as good?"

* * *

**Well it seems Naruto completely disregaurded his part in the Jounin Exams for something more...fruitful. Will something happen to him as he's looking for his delectible girlfriend? Or will he have some fun with her???**

**_Don't forget to review for me!!_**

**_Hands out apple pie_**


	5. Chapter 4: Instinctual Behavior

**Disclaimer: Whatever they say, they DON'T have proof…DENY EVERYTHING!! Yeah, I don't own Naruto **

**_IMPORTANT NOTE_: Thank you reviewers! You make my day every time I read your comments, it really boosts my confidence (or ego..) and I completely am in your debt so here's a very citrus chapter.**

_WARNING TO EVERYONE_:** LIME!!!

* * *

**

Sasuke stopped at the edge of a gently flowing brook. He had been running for hours on the second day looking for anyone who might be considered an enemy, only to briefly come across the only female who passed the test thus far. He sat himself down on the dampened earth pondering what to do next.

_I need to conserve my chakra as much as I can, I don't know how strong the enemy will be and I may give away my location giving the enemy the perfect chance to spring a trap._ Sasuke snapped his head towards the right when he heard the slight rustle of the bushes. Jumping on his feet, he sent four shuriken towards that position only for them to be sent back at his feet. Sharply he looked up, activating his sharnigan,

"Sakura?"

Sakura came out of the bushes with an agitated expression, "you are a moron" she clearly stated, "first you attack without proper identification and reveal your chakra to the entire area. If someone truly wanted to kill you, do you actually think they would make noise to blatantly give away their location?" Seeing him still poised for attack she sighed and pointed towards her arm guard with the medical cross on it, "I'm not a participant in this but a traveling medic to make sure no one dies, apparently that's bad for relations with other villages."

Sasuke relaxed but made sure his weapons were within reach if the need arises, "so could you also heal someone if they're not critically injured?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I guess, why? Is _the_ Uchiha Sasuke asking for medical help?"

"My shoulder muscles are less responsive than usual." He grunted in annoyance as she approached with chakra-covered hands.

She began to seep her chakra into his system, soothing the sore muscles in his upper back. First she moved in small circular patterns before working them up and down. A small groan escaped the usually stoic Uchiha and she smiled in satisfaction as she continued her ministrations seeping her chakra into his chakra system to improve the flow.

"Hm, I think that should be it Sasuke" she began to remove her hands from his back when she detected a rapidly moving object. Quickly she pushed Sasuke down and spun around in time to catch a shuriken between her fingers. Rapid streams of blood began pouring from the newly acquired wounds and she calmly stood up.

"Sasuke?" She spun the shuriken around on her injured finger despite the gaping wound, "who do we know that is a hyper-active loud mouth and who likes to act before he could process facts?"

Standing up the Uchiha frowned at her ridiculous question. He tried to scan the area but felt no other chakras but his and Sakura's. Deciding to humor the cherry blossom he grumbled out, "Naruto."

"Precisely" she calmly inhaled some air before bellowing, "NARUTO UZAMAKI GET YOUR ASS HERE PRONTO!"

Naruto appeared behind Sakura, his eyes lightly tinted with red as he pulled her back into his firm chest. His left arm tightly wound around her waist while he emitted a growl towards Sasuke as if to say: she's mine. And Sasuke narrowed his eyes towards his best friend before smirking upon noticing the cherry blossom's agitated expression.

"Dobe"

Sakura turned around and shoved him into the tree conveniently placed behind them and pointed the shuriken into his chest, "YOU COULD'VE KILLED ME! HONESTLY NARUTO DON'T YOU THINK BEFORE YOU ACT ANYMORE? AND YOU WANT TO BE HOKAGE? DO YOU THINK HOKAGE'S ACT SO…SO…FOOLISHLY?" Sakura's frown went deeper noticing she didn't get the usual Naruto-repents attitude. Instead he was grinning at her as if finding her outburst amusing. What shocked her even more was when he took out his scroll and threw it towards Sasuke, clearly sending him the message of _get lost_ and Sasuke complied.

"ARE YOU MAD?? YOU JUST COMPLETELY DISREGAURDED THIS TEST! YOU DIDN'T EVEN LAND A PUNCH ON HIM YET YOU WERE ABLE TO INJURE ME WHO, BY THE WAY, ISN'T A PARTICIPANT!"

Naruto kept his foxy grin in place and took her hand holding the shuriken into his. He then pressed a pressure point on her wrist with his thumb enabling her grip on the weapon, which fell to the ground without much resistance. Slowly, as if taunting her, he brought her hand up to his face and faintly looked over her wounds. Feigning concern, he began in a low, raspy voice,

"Did I injure my little cherry blossom?" He brought the tip of her index finger on his silky lips and breathed on it, noticing the slight shiver she gave. "Allow me to repent for my foolishness" teasingly he licked her finger tip before slowly suckling it like a baby to its mother.

"Naruto" she whispered; her previous anger completely disregarded and forgotten. "Wha-"

"Shh my cherry blossom" he murmured against her finger, "just enjoy." He took her whole index finger in his mouth and began lapping up her blood, applying his chakra on his tongue to fix the wound. A small, almost indiscernible moan escaped her throat and he inwardly smirked, his acute hearing perfectly picking up every hitched breath and irregular heartbeat her body was projecting.

"Mmm Sakura you taste divine" he moved to the next finger and began the same administrations he did to the other finger. Her hand tangled itself in his hair and he growled, lightly nipping her finger tip to show her he was the one in control. Apparently she got the message as her hand went limp at her side and to show his gratitude his other hand cupped her left bosom, stroking it affectionately.

"Naruto" she gasped, arching into this gentle touch. She wanted more of his tantalizing touch, to feel his finger pads on her breasts without the confines of synthetic material between him.

"Sakura" he moaned as she ground her pelvis into his, "ugh" he grunted, done with his administrations to her fingers he switched their positions to where she was pushed against the tree. He ground his pelvis harder into hers growling in her ear. His breathing was slowly becoming irregular and possessively his mouth latched onto her ear lobe lightly nipping it while soothing it with his velvety tongue.

Sakura dug her nails into the tree bark, her chest heaving with unuttered wanton need. Her ability to formulate sentences was temporarily blocked in the furthest depths of her mind so she settled on moans. She found his animalistic side addicting as his hands slipped under her shirt and mesh protectings. He began to message her taught stomach while making circular motions with his hips, savoring how her well-toned legs wrapped around his hips.

A gong echoed the area, bringing the two back into reality while the Kyuubi's instincts dwindled to nothing…temporarily.

"Everyone…" Sakura began gasping for air like a fish out of water, "must've…finished…early"

Naruto, with his head touching her and eye's closed to regain normal bodily functions merely nodded his head.

"We should…go" Sakura pulled away and began straightening her appearance.

Numbly he followed her out of the jungle maze, still trying to find his wits about him while silently cursing and thanking the kyuubi.

**It seems she passed our first test.** The kyuubi smirked basking in his glory while looking at Naruto with his mischievous eyes.

_And exactly what was the test?_

**To see how responsive she was to our…administrations.**

_And why would that be important._

**Foolish, naïve human. The more responsive the female, the better she'd be in bed when in the completing stages of courting. Which also means she would be perfect for bearing cubs.**

_Cubs? Don't you mean children?_

**These 'children' will be hybrids. They would be composed of our DNA, that of my fox abilities and yours, as well as her intelligence…thank Kami for small miracles. I don't think the world could handle anymore stupid humans.**

_I'm not stupid!_

**Sure and the world is flat. Listen kit, I enjoy our chats as much as the next demon loves picking daisies, but I tire with your insolence, until next time…**

The Kyuubi's voice faded and soon Naruto became conscious of standing before the four people who were able to pass and receive scrolls. Sheepishly he grinned at Sasuke as if apologizing for his previous behavior. He had to admit, seeing Sakura treat his friend so tenderly, set him off on a blind rage. He couldn't stand the thought of her being so close to another male; in fact her standing here where some males were looking at her suggestively was setting him on pins and needles. His fingers began twitching as his thoughts ran rampant on a 101 ways to castrate and kill anyone who looks at his mate with any attention than that of a friend…even then it's pushing it too far for his liking.

He then felt the tender touch of Sakura lacing her fingers with his and returned her light squeeze by caressing her palm with his thumb. Naruto smiled at her and she smiled at him.

Yeah he didn't have to worry about her…it was just the whole male population (that wasn't him) that he had to worry about. But if things went as he and the Kyuubi planned, she should be permanently theirs by the full moon next week.

He smirked at the thought of taking the skin between her neck and shoulders under his teeth and marking her as his…forever.

Casting a sideways glance at his cherry blossom, he smiled.

* * *

**So what do you think? This chapter began to heat up…I wonder what is going to happen this coming week? I assure you it's not all daisies and dandelions from here on out. You'll figure out by the next chapter just how problematic things will become.**

**Until then please leave a review at the sound of the tone…beep…

* * *

**


	6. Chapter 5: Attack!

**Standard disclaimer still applies!.**

**Note: THANK YOU, wow your responses are quite thrilling to read and I like reading everyone's opinion though I sadly cannot answer them all, partly due to my laziness. Occasionally I will if a particular thing needs to be further explained or if I found it entertaining.**

**Nonetheless, I enjoy everyone taking their time to write me a review and value everyone's opinion! Now onward to my longest chapter yet!!!

* * *

**

Neji cursed beneath his breath, this was not good. Quickly he hid behind the tree as four shadowed figures jumped overhead with amazing speed. The aurora about them were menacing to say the least but what worried him the most was at their projected rate, they would enter Konoha in less than five minutes.

With muscles straining and screaming out in pain, he formed the necessary hand seals to transport himself in the Hokage's office. Once there he spared no time in interrupting Tsunade, who was talking to some foreign delegates,

"Hokage-sama I have dire news" his strained voice rung throughout the now silent room. His body was shaking from exhaustion, "my unit was ambushed by Akatsuki- the newer members."

"Get Kakashi, Anko, Ibiki, Kurenai, Gai, Genma, Sakura and Naruto here" she barked towards Kotetsu completely forgoing her previous conversations. She then turned her attention back to Neji who was struggling to remain on his feet. "Neji come!" Her robes flew out with the sharp turn she made and within an instant she was rapidly walking down the hall dragging the Hyuuga prodigy behind her.

* * *

Sakura and Naruto were enjoying their walk in the park eating ice-cream and laughing from time and time again. From any other point of view one could immediately tell they were lovers. Their gentle caresses, the loving glances they would send each other, and the jovial atmosphere would put any bystander in a much happier mood. 

Unfortunately their blissful afternoon would end up as nothing short of a Stephen King novel come true.

"Naruto" she sighed while leaning her head gently on his shoulder.

He lent down to smell her hair, "hmm?"

"We've known each other for a long time…" she paused momentarily, "and I hope this doesn't sound too fast but…I…I love you."

Naruto's heart leapt for joy at those three simple words and he pulled her into a loving embrace,

"I love you too Sakura-chan…I always have and I always will."

"Aww young love…how sickening." A cold voice mocked.

Both Naruto and Sakura shot up on their feet each in a fighting stance. The cold voice soon took shape into that of a young man with electric blue hair and cold, grey eyes. He wore the Akatsuki cloak with a muscled undershirt and tight black pants underneath. His voice was velvety-filled with empty promises that could lead naïve people astray.

"My my," he shook his head, "it seems the container has a significant other. I wonder what would happen if he no longer possessed such a unique beauty? Hmm?"

Sakura snorted at the cockiness he was exuding, "so you're the infamous Gobekku, Keitaro? The once legendary fighter of Snow turned missing nin?"

He bowed spreading his arms in a mocking gesture, "'tis I at your service" a wicked gleam shone in his eyes once he straightened, "and you must be the deadly blossom that I must take?"

Naruto appeared in front of Sakura, "the only thing you'll be taking is an ass kicking from me."

The blue-haired man laughed, "ah but shouldn't you worry about your other loved ones dear container? I hear the younger Uchiha is…wanted by the Akatsuki and your dear friend Neji…" a loud explosion sounded off in the distance, "yeah, that should be him now." Sakura spun around to block an incoming kick,

"What the hell Neji!" Naruto yelled as he ran towards the two only to be intercepted by the missing Snow nin,

"tisk tisk tisk dear container, it's rude to ignore your guest." The missing nin sent a flurry of icicles towards Nartuo who deftly dodged each one.

"Not bad, but then again what's to be expected from a half-breed?" The snow-nin then called upon a jutsu that sent a blizzard to encase them both.

**This is not good kit**

_No shit, and you say I'm the stupid one!_

* * *

Sakura meanwhile was blocking every blow Neji sent her. "Neji what's wrong with you?" She jumped away from a powerful attack only to end up rolling on the ground as she barely missed another one of his onslaughts. 

"Nothing's wrong Sakura" he wore a smirk that didn't quite reach his eyes and she held back her shudder reflexes, "you'll soon see the error of your ways."

She raised an eyebrow, swinging her leg around to block his kick and using the given force, spun around to land a blow to his head with her other leg. The Neji before her then transformed into a log and silently she cursed beneath her breath. She didn't want to hurt him, he was like a brother to Naruto during the years Sasuke was AWOL.

A sharp pain pierced her body as Neji executed his gentle fist technique. She didn't have a chance to regain her composure when he came at her again,

"Hakkeshō Dai Kaiten!"

_Sorry Naruto, but I wont allow myself to be easily beaten by Neji…I'm sure you'll forgive me._

To counter his attack she jumped out of his range and began throwing several kunai towards him with miniature explosive tags in a sack attached to each weapon, and much to her grim satisfaction he deflected all of them causing the sacks to burst open sending the explosive tags everywhere,

"I'm sorry Neji" she whispered as she threw her final kunai towards him and activated the explosive tag on it. A huge explosion rocked the area and Sakura firmly planted her feet on the ground. Her hair flew everywhere as particles of dirt and plants went flying in every direction.

_I'm sorry Naruto_ a small tear escaped her left eye and it went unnoticed as she waited for everything to settle. She needed to see what was left of Neji…_You're the second victim of my Sakura Fubuki no Jutsu Please forgive me._

* * *

"Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu" Sasuke sent numerous fireballs towards his two enemies who just stood there mocking him, 

"Yin?" Smiled the male

"Yes dear brother?" The female sighed.

"Didn't we already state-"

"That fire doesn't harm us?"

Yin performed an easy water technique to douse the flaming fireballs but to their utter surprise, the fireballs were mere distractions as several hundred shuriken pelted towards them.

Sasuke smirked as he rapidly began formulating another jutsu, "it's over for you two! Habataku Chidori!" The sound of a thousand birds taking flight deafened the area as the darker technique was unleashed on the two twins,

"Yin?"

"Yes Yang?" Sighed the female in a sad tone.

"I believe now is the time we shall cancel him out" he smiled, almost giddy as though completely unaware of the impending technique.

Yang wore her sad frown and nodded, "yes…fine…whatever just make it quick."

Yang took Yin's hands in his. Their chakra's mixed with one another's and soon a ball of condensed energy formed around the two Akatsuki members, barely canceling out the Habataku Chidori technique Sasuke sent towards them.

"This is dull"

"Don't worry dear sister, we'll make it fun!" He chirped while removing his palm from hers. Both of their free hands faced him and together they unleashed their unforgiving elements technique, sending a blast of fire and wind from Yang and Yin sending a blast of water and earth. Sasuke attempted to jump out of the way but felt his lower half encased by roots,

"Fuck" _I will not be beaten so easily!_

He began to form hand seals unwilling to accept defeat...

* * *

Kakashi effectively evaded another attack while casually flipping through his Icha Icha Vacation, a new book he recently purchased the other day. Casually, he glanced at the newer Akatsuki member, an uneasy feeling bubbled in his stomach and though he wore a mask of indifference he was everything but that. 

_Why would a prominent shinobi like Toya Kensho suddenly turn on his village as though it were nothing? More importantly; what is he doing with Akatsuki? _

He swiftly flipped over the behemoth of a man and landed behind him, "you know Kensho, I never knew you were the type to easily disregard Mist."

A mere grunt was his response and Kakashi found himself forced to pocket his beloved book in order to block the rapid punches the tall man was throwing at him. To Kakashi's surprise the man before him evaporated and just as rapidly, nailed him on his lower spine. Falling on his knees in excruciating pain, Kakashi forced himself to disregard it and push off the ground to avoid another chakra-laden punch.

_It seems as though he's become more skilled since the last I saw of him but how?_

Deciding it was time to take this match seriously; he threw off his leaf-headband covering his Sharnigan and began a set of hand seals,

"Raikiri" he breathed out, forming two twin lightning blades, one in each hand. His commas spun in rapid succession trying to decipher the next move Kensho was going to make and immediately set to block each of his techniques and on occasion, aim for a rapid offensive attack.

Truly his goal was merely to tire the behemoth of a man out. He needed to know the reasoning behind his sudden, albeit uncharacteristic, conversion from good-guy to bad-guy…no one would easily turn like that it was usually a progressive action to betray a village he reasoned to himself as he once again went to strike the man in the chest.

Kakashi's breath hitched when he was able to pierce Kensho's body which soon after, burst into a thousand mosquitoes that latched onto his body.

_How come the sharingan couldn't see through that?_ Canceling his twin lightning blades, he focused on a large amount of chakra to extinguish the blood-sucking creatures and when he became ready to execute said amount, it all evaporated like mist.

His eyes widened, _I wasn't able to sense them because they took his chakra and took his form…and now these bastards are sucking my chakra dry._

Faintly he heard Kensho laugh behind him and he struggled to remain on his feet, _how could I be so foolish?_

His eyes rapidly focused on Kensho and summoned his Mangekyo Sharingan- effectively severing Kensho's legs clean from the knee caps down.

He let out a pain-filled yell and his mosquitoes reacted in speeding up their sucking pace. Kakashi at the moment cursed beneath his breath, his technique was supposed to make Kensho loose his concentration and control over the insects. And to top off his fabulous afternoon, (which was supposed to be spent peacefully reading his new book) his chakra was dwindling rapidly.

_I will not give up_ he gritted his teeth to perform a final technique and if this failed, then he would fail Konoha.

Faintly, off in the distance, he heard an agonizing scream coming from a familiar source and felt Sasuke's chakra spike to tremendous heights as if preparing for a final attack.

Today was definitely _not_ a good day he concluded.

* * *

Naruto quickly pin pointed Keitaro's location and effectively cloned himself with 1,999 others and went in for the kill, each of his clones shouting in unison, 

"Uzumaki Naruto Nisen Rendan!" All of them began their vicious assault on the Snow-nin effectively ending their swift attack with punches everywhere on Keitaro's body.

Naruto disengaged fifty feet away allowing his signature grin to over come his face only for it to fade as Keitaro began laughing.

"This is my own self-made world that you're in dear Naruto-kun" he purred with an air of condescending superiority, "time here seems short, while in the real world it is not…and though I do enjoy our little warm-up session, I believe Kensho is in need of my help to sedate a certain person who's dear to you. But don't fret, I'm leaving you with some company, enjoy!" He disappeared in the sudden blizzard and Naruto turned around to find a towering beast with white fur and six inch long claws protruding from the powerful paws.

**Kit** the Kyuubi barked **we have no time to fool with this creature; we must get out of here!**

_It's easier said than done. In order to get out of here, we have to disturb the chakra output of the castor or cancel it altogether, but I don't know how to effectively do that without causing bodily harm to myself._

**Were you not listening? We have to time! Use your Rasengan to waste this lower half of the evolutionary scale and cancel out the damn technique I'll heal you afterwards!**

_Right_

Naruto focused his chakra into his right palm and within seconds a blue sphere formed. Without much hesitation, he blew the unfortunate beast apart and then turned towards his right. With a small frown he began a complex set of seals, murmuring the symbols as he completely blocked out the frigid temperatures being blown at him with the biting wind.

_Sakura will be okay,_ he reassured himself, _she could handle herself, the Kyuubi is just overreacting and when I come out of this she would be there with her warm smile._

Ignorant as he was, he would soon find his optimistic thoughts dashed and destroyed with the scenery he's about to witness…

* * *

**Ooh snapple, it seems as though these four new members of Akatsuki are ever the formidable opponent, even for Kakashi. But what's up with these four? And what do they want with Neji, Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi? More importantly why did Keitaro leave Naruto? What role does he have in all of this?**

**The ever pressing question is that of what happened to the four? Were they each able to overcome their adversaries? And what's wrong with Neji, or is it the real him? **

**Hmm tell me your thoughts and stay tuned for the next installment!!

* * *

**


	7. Chapter 6: Sakura's Blood

**Wow this must be a record. Three, count 'em three updates under a week, boy do I spoil you or what? Hmm this will be my last update for a while, I think. But as everyone knows, it's not a guarantee.**

**Standard disclaimer still applies!!! Go down

* * *

**

Kakashi was only a few hand signs away when someone grabbed his wrists and snapped them,

"Nuh uh, Kakashi-san you're such a bad boy trying to escape"

Gritting his teeth from the pain, he fell to his knees as his chakra kept dwindling from those damned creatures,

"Keitaro?" He grunted out. His mind was fogging up and slowly his world began to dim.

_I'm sorry Konoha…I've failed_

Just as his eyes began to shut, a green blur obscured his vision and the next thing he knew, he was being carried.

"Your hip-youthfulness is low!" Gai sent Kakashi a sparkling smile and briefly Kakashi wished the two Akatsuki members would've finished him off…anything was better than being carried by a green-spandex wearing man.

"Anko and Genma will take care of those un-youthful men!"

Kakashi was exhausted and before he allowed the unwelcoming darkness to consume him he stated weakly,

"Sakura and Sasuke."

"Their youthfulness will empower them and-" He turned his head to see his adversary unconscious and he smiled upon entering the hospital where Tsunade was awaiting with the entire medical staff.

* * *

Blood. Sticky, warm blood was slowly gushing out of her abdomen. A fist, _Neji's_ fist, was still lodged in her abdomen. The cry that escaped her lips was one of surprise, the pain that came after silenced her scream as blood soon bubbled up her mouth and out the corner of her lips. 

_No this can't be it! I will not allow this to happen…Naruto doesn't need a weak kuniochi-and I'm not one damn it! I'm not…_

"Naruto" she gurgled as she collapsed into Neji.

Neji, with his hand still in her, rapidly formed a simple jutsu and disappeared from sight.

A few minutes later the head of Konha's ANBU interrogation squad appeared and the sight before the man was none to welcoming.

Ibiki frowned at the sight before him, trees were snapped, a hole was twenty feet deep in the middle of the forest and worst of all; fresh blood coated the ground. He bent down to touch the blood and rubbed it with his thumb and forefinger,

"Haruno" he clenched his fists, "the Hokage will not be pleased."

* * *

"Ah dear sister I believe-" 

"-that we have a visitor. Shall I take care of her?"

Yang nodded at his sister, "I shall finish up my fun with the Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke flinched at the jovial tone. He was battered, bloodied and bruised because he wasn't able to block the attack in time. He clenched his fists,

_How could I let my guard down?! I'm better than this, I'm an Uchiha!_

He felt cold fingers lift his chin and as his red orbs met Yang's mis-matched ones, he glared defiantly as if to say: take your best shot.

Yang laughed as though he were a kid on Christmas day, "ooh Leader will be so proud to see what Yin and I have caught, yes indeed he will!" He leaned his face closer towards Sasuke's. Sasuke growled when their noses touched and a vein appeared showing his irritation at the playful manner Yang was exuding, "I'm going to have fun with you once Leader makes you all better!" After he said that word, he pressed Sasuke's pressure point and laughed as his head bobbed forward,

"I love doing that, it's much better than killing!" He then turned to where his sister was fighting a red-eyed woman and distantly wondered if said woman were related to Sasuke-kun.

"Yin you've had your fun, now we must go!" Yang hollered. He then turned to the woman with a gleeful smile, "you're pretty, too bad we can't take you too!" with that said he disappeared with Sasuke in hand.

Yin turned to the woman and bowed, "we shall meet again Kurenai-san."

* * *

Naruto stumbled forward, his first line of vision befell on Ibiki and then as Ibiki stood to look him in the eye, his stomach began to plummet. His eyes darted about when he realized he could no longer feel Sakura's presence. 

"Sakura" he frantically looked about the silent chaos before him. "SAKURA!" he began looking everywhere in the vicinity even under rocks.

Ibiki, witnessing his state of panic, stopped the boy with his words,

"She's gone and running around like a fool will do neither her nor you any good."

Naruto caught her scent everywhere, hanging in the air in such heaviness. But every time he looked for the source, he ended up staring at a new puddle of blood. He shook his head as if to awaken from a horrible nightmare,

"no…NO!" He fisted his hair and fell to his knees. Uncontrollable tears began to seep from his eyes and Ibiki sighed,

"She's probably dead-"

"NO!" Naruto shot up, his eyes turning blood-red. Tails began to spring forth and his fangs elongated, "SHE'S NOT DEAD!" His chakra signature flew through the roof and Ibiki took a step back in momentary fear before realizing what he must do to calm the angry man down.

He began weaving his chakra onto his palms sparsely muttering the words to help strengthen the weakening seal. Konoha has already sustained one attack and lost one damn good shinobi, if not more, and he'd be damned to the seven hells if he allows an out of control demon destroy the rest. Rapidly, he ran up to Naruto and placed his hands on the seal. A stinging pain shot through his left side but he held his ground as the seal once again became strong.

Naruto fell forward with a muffled thump and Ibiki looked down at the young container,

"Akatsuki never attacks without a very carefully planned reason." His face darkened, "Knowing their reputation, they will stop at nothing to achieve it, but why would they want everyone but the Kyuubi?" Ibiki shook his head deciding he will have time to figure everything out, and carefully placed a simple mind jutsu on Naruto.

Picking him up with strained ease, Ibiki headed towards the hospital with only one thought plaguing his mind,

_Hopefully Sasuke and Kakashi didn't end up like her._

* * *

Everyone was gathered around Kakashi and Naruto's beds and grimly looked down at the two. Naruto was fine save for Ibiki's overpowering mind jutsu but Kakashi was another story. 

He had to endure multiple surgeries, chakra and blood transfusions and it would be hopeful, to say the least that he would wake up soon.

"Why would they want these four?" Genma, in a rare stage of utter seriousness, questioned everyone in the room.

"Correction Genma" Anko pointed a finger at Naruto, "everyone was attacked save for the twerp." _That we know of_ she silently added.

"Yeah, but why is that?" Kurenai joined, "I could see them attacking Naruto, but Uchiha and Haruno?"

"Perhaps their-"

"If you say anything pertaining to youthfulness I will shove my senbon up your ass" Genma growled.

Gai spoke, heeding Genma's warning, "Neji is gone as well!" Tears started to brim his eyes and Anko glared at the overly emotional man but refrained from speaking.

"It makes sense if you draw conclusions, but there's many to choose from once you start drawing them. The only way our questions will be answered is through these two" Ibiki pushed himself from the wall and walked towards the group, "I can only give you my suspicions but I highly doubt it would put either of this group at ease."

"We're not looking to be comforted" Anko growled in irritation.

"Sakura was taken because of her close ties to the Hokage and Sasuke was always bent on revenge for Itachi's betrayal perhaps Itachi realized his brother's deferred new path and wanted to bring Sasuke to him for one final battle. And of the Hyuuga" he shrugged his shoulders, "his clan is powerful-"

"-Yes but he is of the lower house wouldn't it make more sense to grab Hinata instead?" Kurenai questioned.

"I'm only throwing my assumptions into this."

"Yes and everyone knows what assumptions do Ibiki" Tsunade walked in with Shizune at her side. "Anko I need you to scrounge up anything you can find on…who was it you fought Kurenai?"

"The Yin-Yang twins."

"Ibiki I need you to interrogate Kensho, I don't care how you go about it, you have my permission to use whatever force is necessary.

"The rest of you are to work on finding any leads for the whereabouts of Akatsuki headquarters. I expect you to report back in 48 hours. Now move!" She barked.

When multiple clouds of smoke appeared, she let out a sigh and sunk into a worn chair placed in the corner,

"Shizune?"

"Yes Tsunade-sama?"

"Do you think she's okay?"

Shizune allowed a small, caring smile appear on her soft features. Tsunade had viewed Sakura as the daughter she never had and she too felt as though Sakura was family,

"we can only hope"

"Hope means waiting" she mumbled with her eyes gazing at the outside world, "and I hate waiting."

Shizune put her delicate hand on Tsunade's shoulder, "a lot of people claim her to be a smaller version of you. If she holds up to those claims there's no doubt in my mind that she'll be fine."

A small wave of silence befell the two and Tsunade vowed in a whisper,

"I will not drink until she is back here."

Shizune's eyes widened before they retracted to her normal size and she smiled.

"After I polish off the sake in my desk"

Shizune fought the reflex to fall on her face and instead forced a smile, "hai Tsunade-sama, shall we take our leave?"

Solemnly she nodded and followed her assistant out the door with heavy footsteps.

* * *

Itachi, Diedara, Tobi, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu and Zetsu were surrounding the three newest members. Their stoic faces gave the air a hostile feeling while Leader was shrouded in shadows. 

"I see you were able to attain the Hyuuga, Haruno and younger Uchiha." He glanced over the group, "it seems Kensho was bested by Hatake." His eyes then turned towards the other members, "are the chambers prepared?"

"Yes leader" Kakuzu spoke out. He then looked at Sasuke, "he looks like you Itachi. I wonder why you hadn't killed him when he was weak?"

Itachi looked at his brother, "apparently he still is." He didn't directly answer Kakuzu's question because his business was his own.

His crimson orbs betrayed a flicker of emotion before he turned his gaze towards the pink-haired women, "she killed Sasori?" He barely glanced at her delicate hands before he turned towards Leader, "if I may take my leave?"

"You need to partake in the process, of course if you do not wish to change your brother then you could go into the forest of the un-living and retrieve some items for me?"

Itachi inwardly frowned. The forest of the un-living made sure that any mortal man who stepped inside would never come out. That's why Hidan or Kakuzu usually went there and when they came back they didn't elaborate despite Tobi's incessant pleading.

"Then I shall stay here."

The Leader smirked as he gazed down at the pink-haired woman and then the unconscious Hyuuga and Uchiha, "yes these three will serve their purpose well."

* * *

**Hmm seems like both Sakura and Kakashi allowed their gaurds to be dropped significantly and it cost them dearly, all because of them fighting familiar faces…what did Kakashi figure out? What will the other's figure out. And most importantly…will Naruto and Sakura be reuinited or will something happen to one of them??**

**And what of Sasuke and Neji??

* * *

**

**REVIEWS are like chocolate candies when you're PMSing…**

**HEAVEN.**

**So review please! AAAND have some pumpkin pie!**

_HAPPY HOLLIDAYS!_


	8. Chapter 7: Naruto's Hospital Musings

_NOTE::::_**This will be my _last _post of the year! Wow can you belive I've already created seven different stories? **Three** SakuXSasu fan fics, **_one_** SakuXIta, **_two_** GaaraXSaku and this one NaruXSaku? Wow, amazing! But seriously I couldn't do it without you fantabulous readers! I appreciate every thing you've inspired me to write and will continue to inspire me as the new year progresses!**

**gives everyone hugs, see ya!**

**(disclaimer is still the same)**

* * *

Naruto awoke to the smell of sanitizer and slowly opened his eyes. His mind already processed where he was but why was he here? Shifting to his side, he witnessed his sensei sleeping in another hospital bed and that's when events came careening into him.

"Sakura" he shot up with every intention on finding her, however, a strong grip on his shoulder forced him down onto the white sheets and he glared at his holder,

"Baa-chan we have to-"

"Naruto this is no time to go charging blindly into something that's not yet fully understood."

"What else is there to understand?! SAKURA IS MISSING!"

"Yes we know that, and we're doing everything we can to find her, Sasuke and Neji."

"WHAT?! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE TEME?!"

"He was attacked as well as Kakashi. Tell me Naruto, did they attack you as well?"

"Yes! That one guy threw me into this blizzard-world and left me there!"

Tsunade looked over him for a moment and tried to figure some other form of reasoning, but her only logical thought as to the why kept leading back to Naruto. But if she were to tell him her hypothesis then he would feel it was his fault that events transpired as they did and would constantly be under a dark cloud.

"It was because of me wasn't it? Akatsuki are after the Kyuubi and to get him, they're using my friends as hostages." His voice was morose, so completely filled with untold guilt that Tsunade's heart dropped at his rare expression of complete devastation. Tenderly, like a mother would her child, she pulled Naruto into a gentle embrace and held him to her while softly rubbing his back in soothing circular motions,

"We're not sure Naruto, but it's not because of you. And if they wanted to set a trap, why did they take three instead of one? And why didn't the four attack you instead if they were so powerful? I'm afraid the answers will not be simple Naruto, but you must be patient and know that it isn't your fault."

"Then tell me baa-chan, what other reason would Akatsuki attack?"

"Like I stated before Naruto, the answers will not be simple."

A heavy silence hung about the two. Naruto looked down into his lap with his brows furrowed in concentration and then broke the silence with a delicate whisper,

"Neji-he attacked Sakura." He recalled, "It was him yet it wasn't baa-chan. His body was his own but he wasn't acting right…but how did Akatsuki manage to control Neji one of the best at genjutsu?"

Tsunaded frowned at this new information and thought back to when she treated Neji. He acted normal and rushed off in a hurry right after she finished restoring his chakra. Could he have been under the control of them upon entering the Hokage Tower? But no one under any mind jutsu could completely act themselves without giving away something unusual to the witness.

Her frown deepened upon a grave realization. Hopefully she wasn't right but if she was, then Konoha would be in grave trouble. She looked over towards the still comatose Kakashi and silently begged him to wake up. She knew he would provide key insights that would hopefully put her suspicions at ease.

"Baa-chan?"

Tsunade whacked Naruto besides the head in irritation.

"Itai!! What was that for??"

"Never call me baa-chan again!" She stood up and began walking out the door, "You're to remain in bed until two days from now, and yes I mean in the bed you just woke up in!" She shut the door behind her without a backwards glance or a parting word but the underlying threat of untold pain she could bring to him if he didn't listen.

Naruto planted his butt on the bed and crossed his arms under his head. His gaze looked up at the drop ceiling while absentmindedly counting the number of divots in them. A sigh escaped his lips as he tried thinking of any other reasons behind the attack but they kept returning to the main point; that is was his fault. Then his thought process wavered to a beautiful pink-haired goddess with an unassuming smile. He closed his eyes as he imagined hearing her laughter and for a moment nearly convinced himself that Sakura was right there by him, but then he opened his eyes and she would disappear.

His heart plummeted into further despair…she wasn't here. Her soft touch he swore was just caressing his face was replaced by coldness one could only experience in the hospital. This is a coldness that went further than just touch, or rather the absence of, but it was a feeling of utter desolation and loneliness that he thought would disappear or at least affect him less than when he was little. Sakura was the warmth in his life, the candlelight in his darkness and now that once vibrant light has dimmed and moved quite some distance away, but he was determined to reclaim her…the question weighing heavily on his heart echoed his head repeatedly;

_Sakura where are you?_

He turned over on his side to face the door, his back to Kakashi.

_What of Sasuke and Neji?_ Another sigh escaped his parted lips, his two best friends captured as well. Neji, the one who helped Naruto become stronger in the absence of Sasuke, especially after his two year training session with Ero-sennin. He was there to spar with him and to walk around Konoha whenever they ran into each other, a silent habit they became accustomed to doing once a week.

And then there was Sasuke, the retrieval mission from hell where he nearly lost Sakura in the skirmish as well as some friends.

_Stupid teme._

A small smile then came to his face, a week later after the trial, he and Sasuke had a long talk over what's to be done next…well it was more of an argument, but it simmered down after a few traded blows. The talk/argument made Sasuke realize his follies in pursuing his older brother and instead would wait for Itachi to attack him.

He then tried dating Sakura, but she refused him…A blow that Naruto brought a few bottles of sake into the compound to drown the young Uchiha's sorrows.

_Sakura…_ no matter how hard he tried distracting his mind, Sakura would always pop into his head.

**Kit, instinct tells me there's something foul brewing on the horizon.**

_No shit._

**Listen to me you brat!** He growled **Our cherry blossom is going to be part of it…whatever it is.**

_Well 'it', whatever that is, involves the Akatsuki so I highly doubt it would be something of a tea party myself. _

**Listen, our soon to be mate is in danger, screw the doctors! We must leave and rip them to shreds.**

_As much as I would like to join you, we can't. Tsunade was right in charging head first into a situation we don't know of- it would get us nowhere and we'll be stuck between a rock and a hard place…we must stay calm…for Sakura's sake. _

**If she ends up dead-**

_She wont_ his voice was cold and final. _She wont_ he repeated once more just for the sake of convincing himself.

* * *

**Goodbye readers, I shall see you in 2007, wow hasn't this year flown by? Scary isn't it, I mean every year you get older, the faster the year seems to pass you by...Now I seem to think my life in warp-drive.**

**So drop me a review about your comments over Naruto's morose behavior (very uncharacteristic) or just if you wish to state anything else.**

**adiosu, adieu, hasta luego, arrebadarcci, gute nacht, goodbye 2006!

* * *

**


	9. Chapter 8:The Rain Village Massacre

**Hello people, thought you would like another chapter, though brief it may be. I am really tired, so please excuse any spelling/grammar errors. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Or any Naruto Characters

* * *

**

Tsunade's back was turned to the group of jounin, her eyes wondering over the lush Konoha landscape from the window contemplating what should be done next. Her eyes reflected back at her staring solemnly with dark rings underneath and she let out a long drawn sigh. She had a feeling whatever news she would soon hear would be none too welcoming and so she mentally prepared herself for the worse.

"Report" her voice rang out and snapped the jounin away from their musings. They exchanged looks silently conveying the order from which they'll speak.

"Hokage-sama" Anko stepped forward, "The yin-yang twins come from Suna. Apparently they were tokebetsu jounins specializing in the elemental jutsus and dabbled in genjutsu. The most recent report concerning the two stated they were M.I.A. for two months; apparently they were hunting down two Akatsuki members for stealing a rare scroll. This rare scroll contained some forbidden jutsus written in a long dead language."

Tsunade nodded her head indicating that she heard Anko, "Anything else?"

"Well, the only way they could actually find some use in the scroll is if Akatsuki found a translator; however, the only one who could translate it would be a descendent of the Mikamura clan…they've long since disappeared."

Ibiki then stepped forward acknowledging his own turn when Anko slumped back against her chair, "Toya Kensho has been put through the most brutal mind jutsus we've ever devised but he has no recollection of the events that unfolded and when we entered his mind it only revealed to us a month prior to now and anything after that…there's nothing.

"He too was a strong jounin, and very loyal, from what we could gather, to his village." He paused for a moment, "We found something. The chakra around his frontal lobe was foreign, only a small trace of it was uncovered but we can't be certain who or what it belonged to, be it a medi-nin or someone else. I fear that he was being controlled." His face contorted into mild perplexity, "But that doesn't make sense, because a guy like him, who specializes in mind and body manipulation through his specialized mist, would hardly be affected by any sort of genjutsu penetration."

Kurenai looked at him, "What makes you sure that he wouldn't be affected Ibiki?"

"The mist he creates not only affects his enemy but himself as well. His body adapted to his technique and used the mist as an extra layer, and should anyone try to probe his mind, the jutsu would attack through the connected chakra and either kill the person or disable them enough to make an effective escape.

"I worked with him on a few joint missions shortly after the truce between Konoha and Mist was signed and he was phenomenal on the battle field." Ibiki shook his head, "It all points to some sort of mind-control, and if this is true then we have much to worry about Hokage-sama. If Akatsuki could control the foremost pioneer in cerebral manipulation, then just think of the possibilities."

A heavy silence covered the room as each individual weighed Ibiki's words. Many scenarios ran rampant in their minds and none of them were welcoming.

Tsunade turned around and began to walk towards her desk in slow, heavy strides,

"He was labeled M.I.A. in his own village." Tsunade didn't need any confirmation to know that was a yes and she continued on, "And now they have Sakura, Sasuke and Neji."

"Why?" Genma pondered.

"I think they're trying to get the Kyuubi…but why three?"

"Perhaps they're doing a more indirect approach?" Ibiki locked gazes with the Hokage, "They've already tried the direct approach two times on Naruto and Gaara, both of which failed. There's an old saying: _fool me once shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me_ I think they've finally learned another approach is needed and whatever this approach is, it's through those three."

"His closest, most youthful friends" Gai nodded his head, "And if this mind control is truly what happened to Toya then it's a strong possibility it will be used on those three-"

"And if those three are under complete submission then Akatsuki could cater to Naruto's weak points and use them against him." Kurenai looked over towards Anko and silently exchanged solemn expressions.

"And Naruto will refuse to fight them." Anko scoffed, "Remember he wouldn't even fight the Uchiha brat even when on the brink of death? Could you imagine how he will be if he faces off against Sakura?"

"I don't care what we have to do but we must not allow Akatsuki to attain the Kyuubi." Ibiki challenged the Hokage, "Even if it means we have to kill three of our own."

* * *

Kakashi was in the least bit thrilled over his current situation. The odiferous sanitizers clung to the air in all their anti-bacterial glory while pristine white walls glared coldly at the bed-ridden shinobi. Grimacing, he tried shifting over to the side of the bed but found it difficult to even move his hand and forcefully he bit back a groan of displeasure. 

He could clearly recall the fights he had and who he had them with…and that's what baffled him to no end, for he knew both of those men and had fought alongside them to know them well enough to discern their character, and their behavior was completely out of junction with the people he associated with a few years back.

His lone eye lazily gazed at the ceiling.

_If only someone would come by. That would at least get my mind partially off from being in a hospital._ He shuddered at the "H" word and painfully shook his head. Slowly, he allowed a contemplative sigh escape his parched lips.

_I hope everyone is all right._

His gut lurched as the horrified scream from before echoed throughout his mind and he knew there was no denying that something went horribly wrong beyond the point of his own defeat and he feared for the worse.

In the small span of consciousness he fought to keep, he sewed up the final thread to hold in his cloudy guilt…He blamed himself for allowing the past get the best of him, for allowing acquaintances, whom he used to respect for their valor, contort him into some mindless weakling who went down faster than he could split lightning.

And as fast as lightning, he was out.

* * *

Naruto forcefully jumped away from an attack and quickly assaulted his assailant with kunai. The assailant was unable to dodge them and disappeared in a small puff of smoke. 

Naruto landed a few feet away. His clothes were torn and small cuts covered his exposed flesh. Heavily breathing, he fell to his knees and punched the soft earth in immense frustration.

"I'm not strong enough!" Tears littered the ground but Naruto didn't care, all he wanted right now was Sakura back in his arms holding him tight while whispering sweet nothings. He longed for her gentle touch and her smile…Kami he missed her smile and the way her eyes lit up every time she laughed.

"Sakura."

* * *

Sakura walked down an empty hall. Her jade orbs boredly took in the surroundings as though they were unimpressive, and by all rights they were, but the eerie atmosphere that was pungent in animosity and hatred did in no way effect her in the least. Her boots clicked with every step and she frowned at the noise. 

"Haruno." Sakura tilted her head to the side to acknowledge the male. For a moment she debated whether or not to talk to him but settled on a simple head nod.

The dark haired male then spoke, "We're heading out to Rain village tonight. Leader orders to leave only a handful alive for them to deliver the message."

"Whatever Neji, just tell Sasuke if he gets in my way from killing again, then I won't hesitate to castrate him."

Neji nodded but before he turned away he voiced a question that the kuniochi, herself, was mulling over,

"Sasuke is acting strange ne?" Not bothering to wait for a response from the indifferent kuniochi, he disappeared down the hall where his room was located.

Sakura turned into her room and sat on the bed. She wasn't tired in the least but today she didn't feel like associating with the rest of Akatsuki. For the most part, she found them annoying save for Neji and Sasuke…that is until recently. Sasuke had been acting strange and completely contradicted every command or plan she put forth.

Perhaps she should have a talk with leader? No, whatever phase he's going through she would straighten it out on her own.

She allowed herself to fall back onto the bed and proceeded to stare blankly at the ceiling. For some reason, she was hesitant to go to rain. It was too close to Konoha for her liking. Konoha was the village the three of them betrayed because of the scornful people and unappreciative family's they came from. Neji, in particular, despised his household and if you were to call him by his last name then he would hurt you to the brink of death.

But was that the real reason she felt uneasy? It felt like something more, a piece of the puzzle that just wouldn't fit. Something that felt empty.

Quickly she dismissed her menial musings and stood up to dress in her Akatsuki uniform.

* * *

A heavy wind was blowing the trio's cloaks in an irradic fashion and heavily the rain pelted upon them. Their clothes were soaked and the coldness that clung to them was numbing their nerves. The trio didn't acknowledge the cold nor the rain as they stood on a steep cliff overlooking the entire village. 

The village had no one out in this weather but the lights shinning through their windows showed the warmth and abundance of life within. A few shinobi were standing guard at the gate of the village, but their posture and the way they jumped on the balls of their feet clearly showed their discomfort and how they were effected by the tumultuous storm.

The pink haired maiden looked over towards her boys and gave off a menacing smile, "It's time."

Lightning temporarily lit up the area and a Rain shinobi looked up at the cliff swearing to himself that he thought he saw something, but when his eyes saw nothing, he went back to pacing near the closed gate. A bang sounded a few moments later and the Rain shinobi from before turned around to witness another lightning bolt light up the sky, but his keen eyes landed on something else and went to pull out his shuriken only to feel cold steel slice cleanly through his neck.

* * *

**Por qué Sakura? Por qué?! Was it Sakura who killed an innocent life or was it someone else?**

**I've been told I ask too many questions, so I won't ask anymore but tell me what you think by dropping a review!**

**More reviews equal faster response time!**


	10. Chapter 9: The Calm Before the Storm

Hello everyone. Thanks for supporting me in my whole soul searching thing and you didn't deserve to be yelled at and I'm profusely sorry for being a jerk towards all of you. It's just that a few reviews were the straws that broke the camel's back but there were many things prior to that which led to my explosion.

I also find that engrossing myself in music be it listening or playing is rather soothing for my nerves and brings back great memories that should be cherished forever.

And for all of you, no I'm not leaving FF for I would terribly hate myself if I did because I always put the readers before myself (which inevitably led to my…er…misplaced temperament among other things) but now I'm just takin' it easy and with my trip I wrote this chapter and found it satisfying in writing down things in a creative manner.

**WARNING: Violence/GORE AND ANGST. **

**Note: I am an avid animal lover so do not take this the wrong way. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**

**Onward!

* * *

**

Screams of terror broke through the night as lightning accompanied men, women and children in their horrendous symphony. Rain served as a dark sheet, blanketing many away from cold eyes, yet they couldn't escape their cold blades. Mothers clutched their children desperately into their bosoms, pleading for the shinobi to spare their children's life. Their pleas were cut short as a flash of lightning forked through the night. Children screamed as their mothers' heads were severed cleanly from their bodies and became drenched in the life-giving blood that ran through their own veins. Babies were tossed aside like rag dolls as their terrible wails where silenced when villagers trampled over them to reach a safe-place, but they were all foolish.

There was _no _safe place.

Blood mixed with rain in horrible puddles. Soon houses were alight with fire and the trees, like torches, blazed with light. It was as if they entered hell, and like hell, they would feel unimaginable pain.

Children from five to ten were spared, each spattered with blood of their brothers, sisters, mothers, fathers, grandfathers, grandmothers and friends. They were terrified and unable to move from shock as the screams echoed through their ears. Tears mixed with rain as they cried out with their small hands outstretched as if they could save them with one touch, but the cold shinobi splattered that illusion as more blood rained down on them.

An old man tried coming between a pregnant woman, who was holding her dead husband, and a pink-haired shinobi. He said something that could only be heard by the three of them, but the shinobi seemed unaffected as she rid the man of his walking cane and used the hook to wrap it around his frail neck and twisted it. The children screamed as the old man fell with his head twisted unnaturally, and soon after the pregnant woman was targeted…

* * *

It was early morning and Konoha ANBU stood at the edge of what once was Rain Village. 

The proud walls were charred and covered in a thick layer of black and in some places the walls crumbled into broken stone heaps.

The ANBU squad mentally readied themselves for the inevitable sight that was to greet them, and with small, quick steps, they entered the demon's mouth and what they saw, put the most emotionless one in a state of disgusted unease. Their stomachs churned and some fingers shook uncontrollably as the urge to puke was great. Bile rose in their mouths, but they quelled their bodily desire to rid it's contents as twelve children lay huddled together in the middle of the village. Their eyes were bloodshot and wide with untold fright as they gazed upon the daunting ANBU team. Many of them had faded blood spatters all over their clothes and their pale faces made them seem unearthly-like ghosts as they shuddered between reality and death.

The ANBU team did not know how to handle this situation, but one of them took of their mask and walked slowly towards the kids.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka and we're here to help you." She attempted to reach for a kid but he flinched away and she slowly withdrew her hand with softened eyes. "What happened here?"

She wasn't surprised to see that none of them wished to talk and decided not to push it. Such horrors they doubtlessly witnessed were not meant to deepen the already bleeding wound. So she began talking about herself and her friends, embellishing a few details to lighten the mood as the rest of ANBU looked on.

"Troublesome" he looked over at Ino before turning towards his team, "Spread out and grab any evidence you can of who did this, I want these bastards found and killed."

The ANBU didn't need to be told twice and effectively took off down the cobble-stone streets.

Shikamaru gazed around the area and frowned.

Trees were charred toothpicks and the houses were mere skeletons of what they once were. The remains of caved-in rooftops littered the bottom of households with timber, coal-black sticking up at odd angles. Doors barely clung onto their last hinge, swinging ominously before collapsing in exhaustion. Grey ashes were pushed up from the door's created gust and slowly they ascended back down on the face of said door-claiming yet another object as if to boast they got another one.

Corpses littered the street; many were headless, some with necks broken in odd angles and their faces contorted into silent, pain-filled screams of terror. Dogs lay in a heap gathered towards the entrance as their backs were viciously contorted while skeletons of cats were spread throughout everywhere imaginable. Rats, as well, suffered as their unmoving bodies were abundant in this hell-hole. Babies where charred, as their headless mothers, while in death, tightly clung onto them…the poor things were still alive when their mothers were not and as the inferno spread, they died wailing in their mother's lifeless arms.

Shikamaru couldn't hold it in any longer and relieved his stomach of its contents. He fell to his hands and knees shaking with untold hatred and despair. His mind couldn't grasp how someone could ruthlessly do this…how they could listen to babies scream and children wail…how they couldn't feel remorse as they carried through this unforgivable, permanent deed.

His logical mind fell through and refused to even work this scene into some semblance of evidence. He didn't want this to be real, the smell, texture…anything, he just wished for this to be some awful nightmare, but he knew it wasn't. He knew what he saw was real and it terrified him to no end to know someone could do this.

Shikamaru saw pair of feet came to view and he looked up to see Ino holding out a water bottle and she sat on the balls of her feet crouched down to his level,

"Here."

He grabbed the water and chugged it down like a starving man who had been in Suna far too long.

"The children refuse to talk; poor things are shaking like leaves. But I think they're warming up to me, especially after I told them of your underwear issue."

Ino tried to laugh but it came out strained and forced. She was trying to be strong, though she was so close to breaking and she knew he knew.

"Ino"

She stood up. She was afraid of what he was going to say, she didn't need him to point out her state because if he did then she would surely fall apart and the kids didn't need to see that.

Everything was assaulting her at once. Sakura's kidnapping by the Akatsuki, her father's death and now this? She didn't want anyone to see how fragile she was, not even Shikamaru because she didn't want the pitying stares she was bound to get.

"Just please be quiet Shikamaru…I can handle this." Inside she was screaming the opposite and Shikamaru felt her pain and it pained him to see her like that, but he knew her better than what she thought. He knew if he said she wasn't, she would be a mass puddle of distress and decided it would be too troublesome to take on. Silently he vowed to himself, no matter how troublesome she would be, that he would get to the bottom of her woes because he cared for her well-being.

* * *

Naruto's gaze looked off into the distance as he stood a top the hokage monument. Grey pillars of smoke rose off in the far eastern part of the land, in the general direction of the Rain Village. A few hours ago, he saw a team of ANBU run in that direction and a sinking feeling made him fidget in unease. 

Things have become progressively worse as this week slowly trudged on. Kyuubi was restless within him and he knew something foreboding was on the horizon, he could taste it. He also knew that whatever it was that Akatsuki is planning, it goes far beyond that of getting the Kyuubi from him, something more cynical and frightening was brewing in their cauldron.

"Sakura, please hold on…I will save you and everyone else."

It was a whispered promise carried by the lazy wind to who knows where and Naruto didn't particularly care. Everything that once was trivial in his view has diminished considerably; even ramen took a back seat as he stood there lost in his own musings.

Whatever attacked that area, it's heading towards Konoha more than ready for another brutal encore with it's silent, dark promises whispering for innocent blood to be spilt in the name of whatever sick, twisted game it's playing.

No, Naruto wouldn't allow it, but he was torn. Should he go after Sakura and try to locate her, or should he stay in Konoha and wait for whatever it was that was coming? He knew, as a shinobi, his first and foremost priority would be to Konoha, but he couldn't dedicate himself fully without knowing that Sakura was safe.

How could anyone think straight when their loved one was in peril and could very well be dead? He sure as hell couldn't. The image of her screaming in pain while covered in bruises and blood assaulted his senses and he furiously grabbed his hair as if in terrible pain. Her angelic voice wrecked with suffering that she did not deserve made his body quake.

Why couldn't it be him? Why her?

Another image this time more quiet, albeit more heart shattering than the first vividly came to life. Her pale locks were fanned behind her without its normal luster, and her body motionless as it lay on the cold, dank floor. Her clothes were ripped in several places and showed the blue, purple, and green bruises as well as numerous abrasions. Her knuckles were covered in dry-crusted blood while her face remained untouched.

Naruto wanted to reach for her, to cradle her in his arms, but he couldn't move. He tried to yell her name but she wouldn't respond to the silent pleas. Again, he tried moving and yet again he failed. Tears freely fell from his eyes and through his clouded vision, he watched for the rise and fall of her chest…it never moved. His heart stopped as realization dawned on him and he yelled.

"Naruto!" Tenten slapped the boy who was yelling and gazed down on his trembling form with concerned eyes, "Naruto, what the hell happened to you?"

Naruto wiped the tears from his eyes only briefly realizing he was on his hands and knees. Once he collected himself, he looked up at his friend,

"I don't know what to do anymore Tenten." His voice was broken and cracked with every syllable he spoke. His blue eyes held so much doubt and fear that it broke her to see the usually hyperactive ninja in such a state.

"What don't you know?"

"If I should go after Sakura or stay here."

Tenten sat down next to him and bit the side of her mouth. "I was thinking the same about Neji. But I have great faith in him and I know he is okay, because I believe it to be so, and if the roles were switched, he would stay. I can't tell you what to do, but ask yourself what Sakura would want you to do."

"She would yell at me for even thinking of leaving Konoha without orders from the Hokage." He let out a small, short laugh.

Tenten smiled at his attempt. Sure it was hard to do nothing as someone you deeply care for is in the clutches of the most dangerous group there is, but what else was she supposed to do? It was folly to go looking for him especially since her, nor anyone else not in Akatsuki, knew where they were located. It would be a failed mission before it even started.

_Neji, please be okay._

"There's something bad coming this way and it reeks of Akatsuki."

Tenten glanced at him before turning her head to look over Konoha, "I know" she whispered, "I feel it in my gut, but the waiting is tearing me apart. Lee even said it was distracting the youthfulness he usually exudes."

"So everyone is anticipating this?"

"Anyone who's a decent shinobi," she acknowledged, "The restlessness is clearly written in their posture and the way their gazes travel. The Hokage herself is being stingy on sending any of the good shinobi out."

"A silent warning so the citizens remain unaware of the true danger they're in."

Tenten nodded, "Yes, apparently to keep them from traveling she said something about road damage, but I think a few of them are wising up."

"It's not hard unless they're trying to ignore the obvious signs.

"Four shinobi were attacked and three of them were taken by Akatsuki only two days ago. And right now, it's the calm before the storm…the animals…they even feel it."

"Yes Akamaru has been acting peculiar and Kiba stated something about the other dogs as well."

"The nights are getting longer, a bad omen" Naruto said offhandedly as dark clouds began covering the horizon, "Sakura always said the longer the summer nights become, the worse for shinobi."

"I never knew she was superstitious."

"She isn't." He turned to look at Tenten, "She made a few observations while working in the hospital and found the larger number of shinobi injuries and deaths occurred when there was an early darkening of summer nights."

"Let's hope for once she's wrong."

"I'm hopeful but not foolhardy Tenten."

* * *

Tsunade stood by the same window everyday since the Akatsuki attack. Her gaze wondered about, thinking of many events yet occasionally would blank out as she concentrated on an object worthy of her rapt attention. Either way, she stood there for hours. 

Sake bottles were non-existent and her sober eyes looked drawn from the sudden decrease in warmth and laughter. She supposed she could attribute it towards Sakura being captured, but it was evident to her every time someone stepped into her office. The look they would give her unintentionally was laced with certain dread and she too felt it.

So she made sure to pull in her jounins and chunins as she could afford because she had a feeling they would be greatly needed in the near future. She was being pushed into a corner by the invisible-yet there- threat the Akatsuki was posing and regretfully had to postpone the search of her student, Hyuuga and Uchiha. Tsunade knew how much it was conflicting Naruto, but hopefully the boy wasn't as foolish as his twelve-year old self used to be, but if she were in his shoes, she would act no different.

A melancholy sigh escaped her lips as she gazed on. A thought just struck her from which made her stomach lurch in a sickening fashion.

_What if Sakura, Neji and Sasuke appear?_ She, from what Ibiki stated, had a feeling the Akatsuki would have a hand in controlling whomever they please and what if those three were in similar circumstances? How deep would they be trapped?

Kakashi further confirmed her fears a few hours ago when he vouched for the two he had a confrontation with. To be blunt, events were not going well for her and she felt so completely weak for just standing there staring at the window, but what else could she do?

Certainly she couldn't attack an enemy who leaves no trails. Thus she had to wait and she despised waiting.

"Damnit." She cursed to the empty room, "We're like sitting ducks…they had us perfectly played from the start and I'll be damned to an eternity of hell before I sit and allow them to win."

A light tapping of the door made Tsunade snap her gaze and answered in a disconcerted voice,

"What do you want Shizune?"

The woman silently walked in and bowed her head, "Sorry for the intrusion but ANBU is back from Rain Village. They brought twelve children with them…apparently they were the only survivors."

A chill ran down the Hokage's spine but she masterfully concealed it and nodded towards her assistant,

"Bring the ANBU in and stay with the kids."

* * *

Sakura idly kicked her feet hanging loosely from a dead tree branch and kept her cold gaze elsewhere as the rest of Akatsuki assembled below her. She didn't feel particularly inclined to listen in on the mission overview Hidan was giving for she knew what their next target was. She blinked and turned her gaze towards Rain Village a few miles from where they currently were. It seems as though the Konoha nin are leaving with two kids held in each of their arms. In normal circumstances she would find this worth chuckling over but at the moment she was more concentrated on a certain Uchiha Sasuke. 

Sasuke, if she remembered correctly, disappeared shortly after they began attacking the weak-excuse for a shinobi village. Did he kill anybody or did he back out? But why would he?

She looked down to see the raven haired fellow leaning casually against the tree below her and frowned in mild trepidation. Something was vastly different of the younger Uchiha and his posture screamed his uncharacteristic alertness.

"It's impolite to stare" he interrupted her suspicious thoughts and she jumped down next to him with a grace of a lioness,

"Only if what you're staring at is easy on the eyes and you Uchiha, are not." She focused her gaze forward pretending to listen to whatever Hidan elaborated on and found it somewhat amusing to see the ire temporarily flit through his crimson eyes.

Her graceful presense turned dark as a sudden thought struck her and with much conviction she mentally gave him a warning,

_I'm watching you Uchiha._

* * *

**So, if you did not, please read the note at the beginning of the chapter.**

**(ahem) now onto better things…events are brewing into the mixture of chaos and everyway there seems to be more peculiarities and inconsistencies as far as characters' morality. What is Akatsuki planning and are they truly aiming for Konoha or a bigger target? Moreover; why is Sakura uneasy around Sasuke?**

**

* * *

**


	11. Chapter 10: Sasuke's Words

**Disclaimer: Same as always!**

**Note: I've been in a slump concerning this story hopefully this is adequate for all of you fantabulous readers!

* * *

**

Sasuke traversed the dark, dreary corridors of Akatsuki's headquarters and took solace in the thought that everyone was slumbering on the far end; opposite of his planned destination.

His footsteps were light, his senses on high alert. He couldn't afford being caught, not now when the moment was crucial not only for Konoha but for all villages.

Turning left there was a metal door leading to the outside world. Quickly he pulled his hands free from his pockets and formed the necessary seals to leave. With an eerie creak, the door slid into the wall without much protest and Sasuke was greeted by the cool midnight breeze.

The time was now.

Casting one last glance, he mentally documented the location and took to the trees with astounding speed northward, towards his home.

_Their home._

Sasuke, in retrospect, was never fooled by their mind alterations. He had prepared his mind for this during his years with Orochimaru and became competent enough to withstand any control the sannin wished for and any others who wanted to control him. No one could control an Uchiha. If he had fallen for their mediocre mind tricks then he didn't deserve to carry the name of Uchiha.

He had to admit. He was surprised that no one noticed his ruse throughout the entire week. But then again no one would ever dream of a submissive Uchiha in control of his own free will…Still it was far too easy to trick them.

"Going somewhere Uchiha?"

He stopped mid-spring and twisted his body to avoid the barrage of senbon. Quickly, to regain his balance, he rolled to the side with his hand pushing him up and onto his feet on another branch.

His sharingan eyes flared. Red met piercing jade and silently he cursed himself for thinking too early,

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"

* * *

Sasuke showed up bloodied and bruised at Konoha's gates. He couldn't hear out of his left ear and he had a feeling that one of his broken ribs punctured his lung. Blood, dried and cracking at every turn of his head reopened wounds as new rivers of crimson covered the old browned blood. He couldn't see out of his right eye but he knew that he could rest easy with the familiar scent of Konoha wafting through his crushed nose.

"Sasuke?"

Kiba and Akamaru jumped down and barely caught the Uchiha from kissing dirt.

"Akatsuki…" he coughed blood onto Kiba's jounin vest but he paid no mind for he heard the Uchia's strained whisper,

"What of 'em?"

"Coming here…one…clock…today."

"What the hell do ya mean?"

Kiba didn't receive a response and frowned. "Akamaru, take him to the hospital and meet me at the Hokage's tower."

With an affirmative bark from Akamaru, Kiba dropped from his companion and watched as he bounded off.

"Damn it Uchiha!"

* * *

Tsunade slammed her fist onto her desk,

"It's been a week and nothing! Akatsuki cannot just disappear with three of the best shinobi Konoha has!"

"I'm using as many ANBU tracker units we can spare Hokage-sama."

"They will only show when the time is right…it's all a waiting game." Kakashi cast his lazy eye towards Ibiki who seemed rather calm for being the target of the lady Hokage's ire.

"Everything's a waiting game to you, you lazy excuse for a shinobi! With every passing second…"

"HOKAGE!!!!!" Kiba slammed the doors open and paused at the entrance to catch his breath.

"This better be good Inuzuka or I'll have you demoted to Chuunin for leaving your post!"

"Sasuke is back. Akamaru is taking him to the hospital. Before he collapsed he said 'coming here, one, clock, and today. I dunno what he meant but I suppose you would."

"How bad are his injuries?"

Kiba gave a wolfish grin, "I've never seen him this beat up since Naruto drug him back."

"Akatsuki's staging an attack at one o' clock today." Kakashi lazily stated, "That's in two hours."

"Right." Tsunade turned her gaze towards Ibiki, "Call off all ANBU searching for Akatsuki. I want them to be the first to engage in combat with the Akatsuki. Kakashi, I want you to search the Uchiha for anything beneficial to help us. If he lives up to his name sake, he wouldn't have come home with empty pockets. I also want you to stay with the Uchiha, they may come after him again.

"And you Inuzuka, gather all the rookie nine and team Gai immediately."

"Hai," They simultaneously murmured before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Tsunade, for the fist time since the start of the fiasco, took out her bottle of Sake and took a big swig. A little sigh escaped her lips,

"This is going to be a long day."

* * *

Black cloaks swayed ominously in the soft breeze. Farmer's hats kept their faces from being seen as they callously stand at the edge of a mountain cliff. Off in the distance was Konoha and they knew their arrival was expected.

Red eyes slightly narrow as the pink haired kuniochi's hand twitched in anticipation. What they were about to do was nothing to be taken lightly; he then stripped his gaze elsewhere and allowed the hollow silence to envelope him.

Nothing was exchanged between the members; words, glances or hand signals they just stood perilously close to the edge with their gazes on their target. Their orders were simple and needn't explanation, and despite the young Uchiha brat's determination to reveal their plot, they were determined…ordered to carry it through. They were to destroy fire country's strongest village as they have done to the Rain village, this time, however, there will be no survivors.

"Nightfall" came his impassive voice and within the second after utterance, they broke to set camp.

Sakura sat next to Deidara twenty minutes after the command. The flames' shadows danced across her face and lazily she pulled a stray strand of her hair behind her hair.

"Ready kuniochi yeah?"

"Konoha is far stronger than Rain Village was, and with their added awareness they will put up a fight." Her frown transformed into something sinister, not a smile but a smirk at the upcoming promise of blood shed, "It should prove to be…exciting."

"Kuniochi."

She snapped her eyes to sharply focus on the red eyed Uchiha, "You are leading the force at the southern gate near the Hyuuga compound."

She gave an affirmative nod and turned towards Neji who frowned in distaste. His fists were clenched and with one look, and made it blatantly clear who he wanted to kill first.

"Hiashi."

* * *

"They're not coming." Shino calmly pointed out as the sun began to ebb into the horizon.

"They knew he told…" Ino put in with her piercing gaze kept ahead, "But they are Akatsuki…they destroyed countless lives it's not like them to easily give up."

"They're adjusting their attack method, how troublesome."

"I have a feeling," Hinata put in, "night is when sinister creatures crawl out of their caves…Where their deeds cannot be tracked by any living thing but the stars." Her voice was meek but rid of the stutter she used to posses. Now she harbored a quiet command about her and is now seen by the main branch as someone worth noting, yet it will never be enough to gain their respect.

"Be weary then." Choji ate his bag of potato chips without much interest of anything else around him. "If they are to attack tonight then we'll fight."

"We'll fight either way" Naruto stated with agitation lining his voice, "no matter what, we'll face them and when we do, they will regret ever messing with us…with me and my Sakura…"  
"Yosh! Our youthfulness shall triumph over these foes!"

All conversation died away as an alarm bell sounded throughout the evacuated city. Frantically it echoed and the rookie nine plus Gai snapped their gazes westward where a great forest fire sprung and lighted up the area in its raging inferno glory. Birds took off in masses, covering the moon and stars in a temporary blanket of darkness, but that was enough for the efficient killers that were Akatsuki to strike.

Yells and screams of agony echoed through their ears. The far off noise of metal on metal and body versus body set their blood pumping as realization dawned,

_They were already here_.

How long they were, was inconsequential thinking. What they had to focus on was the impending force about to meet them.

Taking out their weapons, they readied themselves as the second reinforcement group of Jounins, shall the group in front of them die they shall fight. And if they perished, then the Chuunins shall step up.

Naruto gritted his teeth in determination. Iruka and Konohamaru were behind him in the first Chuunin squad and he'd be damned to the seven hells if he lets them through without dying first…

A flash of pink caught his attention,

"Sakura."

* * *


	12. Chapter 11: Confrontation

**Disclaimer: Same as always!**

**NOTE: Some things may not follow the usual Naruto timeline as I see fit to alter it to fit my own creative spin on things, so no complaining.**

* * *

Sakura's team was crouched behind the last line of trees near the Southern gate. Their chakra was undetectable yet she wouldn't be at ease until this was all said and done with. 

She slightly moved her index finger. The first group consisting of Neji, Diedara and Tobi stealthily took off where the gates where. Not a sound was made as the three cleanly decapitated the guards. Without further word, Sakura, Keitaro, Yin and Yang all took the same path the trio took moments before and they effortlessly slipped inside. Now all they had to do was wait for Itachi's group to set off the bomb.

They didn't have to wait long when the blast rocked Konoha and matching everyone's anticipatory smirks, they took off towards the Hokage tower in one successive line of black and red.

"Yin, Yang" Sakura need not say anymore as the two twins split up from the group and attacked a line of Jounins. "Tobi, Deidara, Neji" Nodding, they sharply broke left towards the Hyuuga compound while Keitaro and herself took to the trees.

Sakura sensed a familiar chakra coming towards her and grinned with malice, "Keitaro"

"It's that blonde, Naruto."

"Stay a few yards behind, I'll weaken him and you attack when opportunity presents itself."

* * *

Yang was having a fun time avoiding a barrage of attacks meant to kill. His wide smile was ever present while his volatility added to the Konoha shinobi's annoyance. Gracefully, he flipped over his attacking group and clapped his hands like an overtly excited child would when receiving cake, 

"You shinobi are far more exciting to watch!" His eyes began to glow a deep purple as his ever innocent smile stretched across his face, "I think I'll play with you more!" A purple light surrounded the shinobi and soon they were screaming in pain as the genjutsu took effect.

"Ooh Yin, hurry up will you?!"

Yin rolled her eyes disinterestedly as she looked upon none-other than Morino Ibiki,

"Why don't you just die?" Her voice was drab and tired as she watched the man before her. Seeing the man would not respond she sighed while raising her hand, "Suiton: Suigadan no Jutsu" Ibiki's eyes slightly widened at such a potent attack, but what caught him off guard was her lack of hand seals. Was she that powerful? He had no time to dwell upon the thought as he began avoiding all the water-made spinning drills.

_This is going to be more difficult than originally anticipated…It seems as though with their new memories come a heightened sense of power._

A small smile crept its way onto his face. He was, more so, a mental person than physical concerning confrontations and this withdrawn woman will prove to be the most interesting he will ever have the pleasure of breaking.

Taking a few steps back, he threw his trench coat down and rapidly set to forming the complex set of seals.

Yin disinterestedly opened her left hand with the palm facing up, "Here I thought one of the greatest ANBU in Konoha would provide more of a fight. Ibiki Morino" Her eyes captured his and briefly flashed contempt, "You will die today."

Immediately after those words were harshly spoken, her hand was alit in a dark shade of purple as it cackled and cracked with each passing chakra increase.

"Too bad it won't be by me."

Ibiki faulted as he registered a presence directly behind him. It was Yang. Yin's power increase was to keep all his senses occupied on her while he snuck behind him.

Rapidly, he set to finish the few seals left just as Yin's chakra chains wrapped around him and Yang's kunai began moving in a downward slash.

_If I am to die to day, so be it._

Snapping his eyes open, he called out his most powerful jutsu,

_But I'm not dying alone._

* * *

Naruto's heart painfully constricted against his chest. His thoughts were muddled at best as the many emotions and thoughts meshed together until finally forming some coherency in the form of sheer loss at the individual before him. He was at a loss of how to respond, to react…to take in what Akatsuski made her into. 

The coldness in her eyes, the sheer tense posture she held…ready for him to attack her while promising an equal if not more consequential counter-strike shall he dare it. Never could he remember her posture ever resembling what he currently is witnessing...Never in their spars or in his presence…Which begged the question that went unuttered,

_What happened to her?_

Naruto tried moving his mouth to say something, anything to spark something discernable in those far removed depths of emerald. No noise escaped and she continued to patiently wait for any initiative he might have to strike.

Finally his weakened voice spoke over the suffocating silence; "Sakura-chan" his voice broke with every syllable and eventually faded into a remorseful decrescendo with the "n".

Then her voice came, so completely removed from any emotion,

"So the famous nine-tailed demon has come to talk while his comrades die around him? How irresponsible of you." The drawl in her voice made his hair stand on end and he clenched his fists from barely checked emotions.

"If irresponsible is allowing the person you love deeply die within the lies being fed to her, then I'll gladly be that."

A cold, mocking laugh escaped her lips with an equally calloused smile. Lazily she pulled her pink hair behind her ears and looked at him with distain as he continued,

"Sakura-chan please give up. We'll make you remember what you've forgotten and things will be as they were."

"You mean with everyone mocking me?! Doubting me?" Her incredulous voice rung off the trees as she continued on her tirade, "The hokage herself left me to rot in this Kami-forsaken excuse of a village!"

"That's not true!" Though Naruto's tone was soft, it held a sense of commanding firmness that demanded all her attention, "You were the Hokage's apprentice, an astounding Kuniochi with so many fucking men after your affections it was…" he fought to regain control of his animalistic jealousy and heavily breathed out, "The point is, you were nothing short than respected."

Five shuriken spun towards the blonde and deftly, he caught them. His once closed eyes snapped open to see her panting in barely-if that- controlled rage. He fought back a foxy grin; he knew how to win against her without either of them getting hurt.

"I remember" he smiled in fond recollection, "the second time we took the Chuunin exam, we were fifteen-"

"-I passed it the first time!" Enraged, she blindly charged him with her kunai at ready.

For some reason this man infuriated her to no end. They way his posture was slack and self-assured mixed with his boyish grin made her want to hit his head. What was worse was the sickening feeling she got in her stomach every time he added _chan_ to her name…or the way he smiled. Was it nerves? Perhaps some sort of jutsu? She didn't know and that fact in of itself, made her calm, cold aloofness crumble to be replaced by wayward tactics completely unpolished and covered in blind anger. This wasn't her usual fighting style but no matter how she tried to suppress this anger, it wouldn't recede.

Slashing at a curved angle, her green eyes slightly widened as her kunai met log. Flipping backwards she became stunned that there came no defensive or counter-offensive strike from the blonde.

Her back grew rigid when she felt a light touch comb through her hair.

_He's fast_

Sweat tricked down the side of her head and down her neck as he senses became over-sensitive to everything around her.

"Your hair is still soft Sakura-chan."

He reappeared before her and stood ten meters away.

"I missed it."

Her hand twitched, "What? Do you have a hair faddish container?!"

A foxy smile overtook his features as specks of red dotted his eyes,

"Only yours love."

_Love? Who the hell does that imbecile think he is?!_

Her inner rants were cut short when something wet licked her ear. That something then purred contently,

"I like you when you're mad Sakura-chan."

Before she could properly set her bearings straight, she felt the dull pain on her neck and fell into a realm of unconsciousness.

That's when Keitaro sprung into action and activated his vine trap.

"Hello Naruto-kun, I believe that precious flower no longer belongs to you." Keitaro's smirk grew when the struggling kitsune could do nothing as another vine swooped down and took her from him.

Holding out his arms, the vine obeyed and let her drop. He spared a glance down, "Many people think I can only do cold-related jutsus" he paused as he stoked her cheek well aware of Narto's growing ire, "But as you've come to experience first hand, I'm quite talented when concerning plants…especially rare, precious ones." He looked up to see the boy trembling but he misjudged the boys behavior, thinking he was trembling from loosing her again, when in all actuality, the boy was straining to repress the kyuubi.

**Come on kit, the man is touching what is ours! We can't let him go and take her back, she doesn't belong there she belongs here with us! Let me out and I'll make sure he doesn't defile our cherry blossom any more!**

In the end Naruto was swayed by the Kyuubi's words and allowed him enough reign on his body to release five tails.

"No one" the vines disintegrated and Keitaro dropped the girl in shock. Naruto's eyes became an eerie crimson shade as his strides were purposeful, almost as if stalking the man before him like prey. His voice was a rich, dark baritone as he punctuated every word with a flare of chakra "NO ONE will take what belongs to me, EVER AGAIN!"

The Akatsuki picked up the tremendous spike as birds frantically took off while the ground beneath their feet quaked in tremendous distress from the unfamiliarity of power in every stride taken by the powerful being. They knew their time at Konoha was drawing to a close, and though this mission in particular was a failiure, in the end they accomplished what they set out for; the breaking of the two most prominent shinobi in the entirety of Fire country and perhaps, the world.

For the time being, they'll leave Konoha to pick up the pieces of not only their own people but Rain Village as well, and in their preoccupation a virus in the form of self-doubt and pity will plant itself in the two's mind, and will continually plague and destroy not only themselves but those around them. Indeed, conquering a village in this dawdling fashion was much more enjoyable.

* * *

**Good news reviewers! After tomorrow and Friday I'm done with high school! Huzzah!**

**Ahem, anywhooters, what do you guys/gals think of this whole situation? It seems Akatsuki acheived what they set out for, but for the most part it was unclear.**

**And what of the Sakura-Naruto confrontation?**

**REVIEW ME WITH YOUR THOUGHTS!**


	13. Chapter 12: Humpty Dumpty

**Disclaimer: Yes, I do have a pet dog…and no I don't own Naruto**

**Note: **_Okay so I am really excited! This chapter I've been toiling over for a while, actually this scene I've been imagining has been in my head since the start of this series. Huzzah! You may not be as excited as I am but I'm happy._

_MY LONGEST CHAPTER YET! Wootness!_

_Aand, there will be a time skip coming up after the next chapter, kudos to those who figured __**that**__ one out!_

**

* * *

**

**Shout out: **Chris Robins, whom I enjoyed reading his comment and will see if his surmises are as correct as he assumes they are. ;)

**

* * *

**

Darkness, a close relation to death in many forms, yet once a light is rekindled all foreboding ceases. Sometimes, although a light is rekindled, darkness still persists in a different, stronger form. From this form it spreads, creeping its way through every crevice until that light is overwhelmed and dies out. Then, there is nothing.

* * *

Neji sat on his hospital bed with a blank stare. For hours since his awakening, he had been lapsing between a state of consciousness and utter darkness. His body craved sleep but he wouldn't permit it. He didn't wish to close his eyes only to see his nightmarish deeds unfold. Horrid, ear-splitting screams, even when conscious, echoed the very depths of his being until he cracked. 

A metal bedpan was angrily thrown at the door with an anguished cry. Clutching his head, another furious noise escaped his mouth,

"Ugh stop it!!"

"Hyuuga-san?" A meek voice entered only to barely miss being hit by Neji's dinning tray with the uneaten food spattering over the door.

"GET OUT!"

"S-some p-p-people would-"

"NO! NO ONE IS TO SEE ME UNDERSTAND?!"

"Y-yes Hyuuga-san."

Neji fell back into his bed while glaring heatedly at the ceiling. Slowly he closed his eyes with only one thought on his mind,

_I can't fall asleep. _

* * *

It was far too early in the morning for Tsunade. Exhausted with only few hours of decent sleep, she was on the last of her frayed nerves and heading to the hospital was one of her least favorite things to do as opposed to sleeping. 

Entering the cold waiting room, Tsunade took in the weary site around her. Only two of the many shinobi stirred.

"Naruto, Kakashi" she tiredly acknowledged.

"How's Sakura-chan?"

"When I last took care of her she was undergoing a chakra and seal cleansing by some Tokubetsu Jonins."

"What of Neji?" Naruto's voice was soft. He had been too concerned for Sakura that he hardly knew anything else about the Akatsuki attack. For that, Naruto felt unbearably guilty and judging from Tsunade's darkened expression, something horrible was about to be said.

"Neji came in with Sakura's group and split with Deidara and Tobi towards the Hyuuga compound, it was fairly easy to enter with most of the Hyuuga shinobi off in different parts of Konoha. Hiashi, however, remained behind. By the time they acknowledged what was happening, a fifth of the main branch was desecrated. Both Tobi and Diedara parted leaving Neji to fight Hiashi without interruption or so he thought.

"Hinata later told me that she felt something was horribly wrong and took off towards her compound where she stopped Neji from dealing a fatal blow on her father's system There, she matched Neji until Shino and Kiba arrived where they helped to subdue him" Tsunade glanced towards the corner where Hinata was resting on Shino's shoulder.

Kakashi followed her gaze, "If that doesn't land Hinata some over-due respect then the Hyuuga clan truly-"  
"I don't need anymore talking from either of you two. I need to do my rounds then get some sleep before some village dignitaries arrive to claim the bodies of the Yin-Yang twins and Keitaro."

Tsunade grabbed some metal clipboards and left the two to converse amongst themselves in the early hours of the day.

Truly, after all this commotion is put to rest, she'll go on a month-long binge on sake.

* * *

Ino, Shikimaru and Choji silently walked down the streets. The two boys were on either side of their blonde companion and kept stealing glances towards her. They were determining why she had remained uncharacteristically silent after the short meeting with the Hokage. 

With a sigh, Shikamaru mumbled his signature phrase and awaited for his usual verbal bashing from the fiery blonde but all remained silent.

Choji pocketed his chips and decided to give his own try,

"Ino, you never were this silent after knowing Sakura's fine." He was taking a stab in the dark while his stomach sank.

_Could Sakura be..?_

"It's not that" Ino looked up and ran her fingers through her dirty hair. "It's…" she sighed, "As of today we can no longer exist as a team."

"What did Tsunade say?" Shikamaru gauged her expression carefully, fully aware of the shimmering tears brimming in her eyes.

"Ibiki died…and since I was his apprentice…" Her voice shook and ended with a choked sob, "I-I…M-my kekkei genkai…"

"Ino" Choji wrapped her in a comforting hug, "Just because you got a new position doesn't mean we have to disband the team."

"Actually, with this new promotion it means long hours and little time for anything else…but we can still train together as a team." Shikamaru noticed Choji's glare as the blonde began to sob violently and bit back his usual remark as he too enveloped the kuniochi in a comforting embrace.

For a while they stood there on the street in their embrace as passer-bys gave them weird looks. They didn't understand the shinobi lifestyle; they didn't understand that they were humans with emotions like the rest. Most significantly, they didn't know that times were changing and for the life of him, Shikamaru couldn't figure if it were for the best or worst.

_Troublesome._

* * *

The area was quiet and still. Cold stone faces seemed to glare and mock the young man as he stood tall with a solemn look upon his face. His left hand clenched a beautiful bouquet of expensive and exotic flowers, heedless of the snapping stems until they fell onto his boots and ground. One still remained; a white lily-his mother's favorite flower. 

"Mother, Father" he felt rather foolish for talking to soulless figures but he felt as though he needed to.

"I could've killed Itachi, I had plenty of opportunities" his cold voice was heavily lined with hatred and disgust, "I could've avenged the wrongs he did to the clan…to me, but I didn't. At the time I only thought of Konoha's well-being. Am I becoming weak? I hate myself for feeling good about what I did, but I promise Itchi will eventually die at my hands…The avenging of this clan will come in due time but I also refuse to consume myself with only him-I learned all too well about that.

"Besides, he's not an opponent worth chasing. No one is if I become like them in the process."

Sasuke knelt beside the tombs with his head bowed,

"My new shinobi way is one of patience and perseverance. When the time comes that Itachi and I fight it will be when I've found something or somebody worth living for. Slowly, I think, I'm getting there…" A small smile slowly slid its way upon the Uchiha's face before falling at a sudden thought,

"Itachi once convinced me that hatred is what will allow me to kill him." Delicately, almost religiously, Sasuke placed the lily before his mother's grave and stood. With a small, determined whisper he spoke,

"I no longer believe him. My true redemption starts now."

Sharply he turned his back with his cloak snapping behind him and with one last glance back, he took off leaving only a small smoke cloud behind.

* * *

Hinta blushed when she awoke on Shino and muttered an apology of which he waved off. 

Standing first, Shino offered a hand for the Hyuuga heiress and she lightly took it. To Kiba it seemed peculiar to see Shino so…so…well he couldn't put a word to how they were acting but it was something strange. Akamaru seemed to feel the same as the two walked behind their teammates keenly listening to the polite conversation they usually exchanged. He rolled his eyes in slight annoyance but refrained from commenting.

To him, it seemed blatantly obvious of their attraction for one another; the brief faltered step Shino took during their spars when Hinata would appear, the way his voice seemed less calculating when he openly shared to Hinata his opinions…it was far beyond the powerful trust of teammates and straight onto down-right flirting.

Hinata was no better. Though Kiba will admit that he was glad her crush on Naruto ended a year ago, he was slightly weary of her new attraction. Did no one think of team dynamics anymore? No, he supposed not, not with how those two were giggling and smirking about…not that he could see if Shino _actually_ _was_ smirking, but he felt it nonetheless.

He was not jealous, just a bit over-protective of Hinata. The naïve girl who, he realized was not as naïve as he would love to believe. She grew up, and her fight with her deranged cousin proved just how powerful and knowing she truly had become. Does she need protecting any more?

He glanced at the unguarded posture of the individuals and that spark in her pupil-less orbs. He trusted her just like he trusted Shino and maybe she doesn't need protection on the battle field but he knew that she needed protection in other areas, he and Shino silently understood that.

The two stopped before him and he looked up to see their scrutinizing gazes on him. He knew he was unusually quiet and offered a small smile with hopes of changing the subject,

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to drop Hinata off at her compound."

"Oh yeah, that's right" He watched Hinata fidget, "How's everything goin' on the home front?"

"It's hectic Kiba-kun. Father is being tended by the family's medic but he is not as skilled as Sakura-san or Shizune-san so the healing is far slower than anticipated.

"I fear that the rest of the household is unsettled as we have to prepare for 13 burials this week and figure what should be done with Neji-kun."

"What of you Hinata-chan?" Shino's voice seemed as reclusive as ever but held a hint of worry that only Kiba could pick up.

"I'm fine Shino-kun, I'm worried for Neji than I am for myself." A sad frown covered her face, "The household seems to hold me at a higher regard and there's talk that I may be better suited for the clan as opposed to my sister."

"And what of Neji?"

"He refuses to see anyone."

Kiba, noticing Hinata's uneasiness about the subject at hand decided a topic change was in order,

"So…How did it feel to kick Neji's ass?" A rogue smile escaped him as he wrapped his arm over her shoulders. Kiba laughed as she blushed with a small smile of her own.

"Some things can never change." Shino shook his head as he walked besides his two companions plus Akamaru.

* * *

There was no excuse. Absolutely nothing for what she did, for what she is. She's a monster under pink hair and green eyes. Her hands wretched with the fermenting blood of innocent people as the blood slowly drips onto a crusting puddle on the floor. 

She couldn't stop it.

The screaming.

The horrendous shrills of pleading mothers as they begged for their children to be spared.

The scathing look she sent them as she mercilessly sliced their heads off.

And lastly, the sick glee she had felt as many fled from her path.

Yet she couldn't stop it, she didn't _want_ to stop it. The sheer power that pumped relentlessly through her veins was invigorating; the sense of unquestionable power and confidence that, with just a flick of the wrist, she could decimate villages flawlessly.

Yes a monster. One who doesn't deserve to live, one who could never go back to the way things were, could never again look upon anyone with the same outlook…never again…

"Sakura-chan." The voice seemed far away in her darkened mind. She was too fatigued to get up in search for it and even if she had the strength she wouldn't go after it, the voice sounded far too innocent for a corrupted individual such as herself.

"Sakura-chan" The voice seemed to get louder and she tried to fight against a strong pull to consciousness.

_Please no…a few more minutes please!_

"Sakura-chan" She awoke with a jolt as someone tenderly wrapped her hand in his.

"Naruto?" Her voice croaked out.

He smiled, "Sakura-chan, I've missed you."

Missed her? She wasn't worth being missed. A _monster_ wasn't worth it.

"Don't say that Naruto."

Puzzled by her meek response, he sat beside her legs on the small hospital bed and continued to look her over,

"Ne, Sakura-chan, I did miss you."

Unbidden, tears cascaded down her high cheekbones and barely registered two strong arms encasing her.

"I d-d-don't d-deserv-ve-"  
"Shh Sakura." He rubbed the back of her head gently and continued whispering soothing words,

"Everything's gong to be all right Sakura, you'll see."

With sad eyes and a half-hearted smile she strained,

"Perhaps." But she doubted Naruto's words, he was too optimistic for his own good to realize that not everything turns out for the better.

Sometimes some things remain broken like the classic tale of Humty Dumpty, and despite the best efforts to piece it together; it will never be as it was…ever.

* * *

**Read note at top of page!**


	14. Chapter 13: Someone to Give Them Hope

**Disclaimer: Yes, it is my birthday and no I don't own Naruto. Wootness!**

**Time skip after this!** _Woohoo! Are you guys excited?! I am not only because of that but also because it's my birthday (well my b-day is the 24__th__ but since I'll be working on my birthday you get to enjoy this sooner)! Huzzah hooray yippee! So in honor of that I present you my fantabulous birthday cake! Yummy right?_

**Ahem, anyways…** I was thinking of adding this on to the other chapter but decided to cut it into separate chapters, this is more or less, a catapult for the time skip in the next chapter.

OOOh and a **birthday present to all of you**, the Time skip will be named: _The Last Shinobi War…_don't worry it's still going to be on this story, just a second book if you will…confused, drop me a message or comment, whichever you fancy.

* * *

SHOUT OUT:

**AspiringWritter**, thank you for your input, I dearly enjoyed your point of view and you have no idea how much you've helped me. I know you love messaging instead of writing a comment so I will no longer pester you on that! ;)

* * *

The experiences that bind people together in a community are various. A disaster can bring people together, showing them that they share a common destiny. Yet the deepest ties that bind people together are constant experiences, not isolated incidents. It is those in the isolated incidents that people strive to understand and with that, they push away those they desire most to help.

* * *

Tsunade sat at her desk sifting through various papers while occasionally sighing in frustration. Dark circles were ever prominent on her face while the rest was drawn and gaunt. She hadn't slept in nearly a day and what sleep she did find was often interrupted with one crisis over another and she knew she looked like death warmed over. 

Sadly, the day was not yet over, in fact it had only just begun, and if yesterday was a clear indication, today would be just as long and wearisome.

A knock resounded off the hollow walls. It must be Shizune with the Snow and Suna dignitaries…either that or the world was coming to an end and somehow, to her, the sooner seemed more appealing.

"Enter" despite her tiredness her voice boomed across the room with an unerring stoutness that would scare Naruto, himself, out of his pants. She fought back a smile from the thought.

Slowly the giant door was pushed aside with Shizune ushering the delegates in. She briefly made eye contact with her mentor before turning her attention back to those who began to enter.

First to step into the expansive room where the Suna officials. To Tsunade's relief it was both Kankurou and Gaara with the head ANBU captain.

"We've come for Yin and Yang." The man stated with stiff posture to go along with his tone. His dull, silver eyes remained stoic but the way he clenched his fists told her otherwise.

"Would you like to know how they died?" Piped one of the two snow dignitaries. Both of which wore the traditional fur robes while their long hair was elegantly pinned in the traditional mourning style.

The snow dignitary who spoke, turned towards the Hokage and bowed, "We wish to know the circumstances of our most prized shinobi's death, and after, we wish for some cherry wood to burn his body as all revered from our country is treated."

Tsunade nodded towards Shizune, who took note of everyone's whim.

"Consider it done." She turned towards the Suna officials, "Any demands you wish to have done?"

"No, just tell us how this came to be." Gaara took a seat on the left of Kankurou with his ANBU captain flanking the other side.

"I'll start with the death of Yin and Yang as it had substantially impacted the shinobi in Konoha as well, but before the causes and means are discussed, I feel that I should inform you of how this incident came to be."

Tsunade explained the Akatsuki plausible motives and what they did to each village's respective shinobi, while indulging some theories of how this could've happened. In all, Tsunade wanted to keep it as brief and to the point as necessary for the sooner she is done here with them, the sooner she could receive some much needed rest…and perhaps some sake on the side.

"Now we get to the attack on our village" her mouth was set in a grim line. She paused to look at each person residing in the room until satisfied with their acute attention,

"I'll spare you the details.

"Now that you're aware that Yin and Yang were under Akatsuki's control; it seemed as though they both went after one of our top interrogators. Seemingly, they overwhelmed him and he was forced to perform a forbidden jutsu that not only killed himself but all life within a fifty yard radius. Their charred skeletons and metal headbands are all that remained."

Tsunade took note of the ANBU captain tightly clutching the wooden chair's arms.

"Be careful Captain, that chair is an antique." Amused, she watched the man rip his hands away and carefully fold them across his chest. Then she turned to face the snow dignitaries and frowned,

"There is only a limited amount of information I could give you on Keitaro's death."

"Anything would bring solace to his family when we return."

She nodded, "He, as well, worked for Akatsuki and was perhaps one of the stronger ones we had to face…

"One of our ninja came across a companion that fell prey to Akatsuki and in the process of saving her, he had to go through Keitaro. The end to this is that we know nothing of the process in which caused his death but we can see why he died. When we found his body, it seemed as though his insides where ripped to shreds and several of his ribs shattered, the rest can be told in the autopsy."

"If we may?" The two snow dignitaries rose from their seats, each wore a saddened gaze.

Tsunade waved over to Shizune, "She will show you the way to the morgue and if you wish for any questions to be answered, I will be here all day."

Seeing them bow and leave, she turned towards the remaining three and eyed the Captain who returned a passionless glare,

"You are related to them." It was a mere statement that held no mirth or vindication, save for how he previously acted.

"No I am not, not by blood."

"Yin was his fiancée," Kankurou put in, "They were to be married yesterday, on their baby's third month."

"She had a child?"

"Carried our child." The captain's glare intensified, this time fixated on the puppet master, "No doubt Akatsuki rid it from her when they took her away."

"We didn't come here with trivial matters to be told. Since the bodies are charred, we wish them to be cremated and then the captain will take their remains and do how he sees fit once he's back in Suna. Kankurou and I are to stay here a couple of days to strengthen the treaty and revise it to current standards."

Gaara stood and motioned for the others to follow, "I want a meeting between the Snow dignitaries, Konoha and us tomorrow afternoon. I am in belief that this would prove beneficial for each village in the near future, until then Hokage-sama, we'll take our leave."

* * *

Sakura was released from the hospital early that morning. Save for a few sore areas and a mountain load of release forms she seemed rather fine and continued on to the receptionist's desk where she needed to sign out. After signing out, she was met with an exuberant blonde who wasted not time engulfing her into his arms. 

"Sakura-chan!" Came his muffled voice as he further buried his head into her soft, pink tresses,

"I've missed you so much." His voice came out soft and almost weak in stark contrast to his first exclamation.

Sakura lightly wrapped him in a returned embrace that lacked its symbolism and said nothing in return to his statement. What could she say? That she missed him as well when she couldn't remember him during her time with Akatsuki? No, she would be lying and the last thing she wanted to do was lie to someone she already hurt.

They pulled away and Naruto smiled brightly at her,

"I have the whole day planned for you and me. First" he clasped her hand in his and pulled her towards her apartment, "You're going to take a shower and dress in comfortable clothes."

"Then..?" She prompted with forged curiosity.  
"Then you'll see." He smiled over his shoulder and she returned the expression, though less enthusiastic than his.

Suddenly, he stopped in the middle of the street and spun her into him where he then dipped her back and softly pecked her on her lips. Slowly he pulled away a few centimeters and relished in the feeling of their breaths mingling with one another while he lovingly looked down.

Sakura scanned his eyes while tightly clinging onto his forearms. He seemed really happy, should she be as well..?

"What was that for?" She softly smiled while aware of the bystanders gawking at them like some side-show attraction.

Naruto pulled her upright and rubbed his nose to hers, "Because I wanted to."

A guilty pang clenched her heart but just as rapidly, she brushed it off. She refused to bring him down…anyone down, and so she laughed and returned his affections with little or no truth behind the acts.

Sakura was keeping up with what was expected of her as it had always been, except this time she knew it would only lead to even more guilt than the day before.

* * *

Neji was standing at his window with his I.V. stand at his side. He glared coldly at his own reflection while holding the stand with a white-knuckled grip. 

"Neji?" Tenten walked in and softly closed the door. She waited for him to say something in acknowledgement, but when he didn't she spoke again,

"I brought you some miso soup and rice cakes." Softly, she smiled and sat the food on the table beside his bed. "I figured that you'd be sick of hospital food."

Again no response.

"Neji" she put a hand on his shoulder and frowned when he shrugged her off.

"Don't touch me" Came his barely audible demand.

Tenten bit her bottom lip and reached for him, "But Neji-"

"I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME!" Neji didn't bother to turn around. He couldn't face her not with the shame and guilt he harbored. She didn't deserve to be around him…She was too good, too pure to be in his impure, blood-stained presence.

"Neji" She firmly began, "I-I love you…I always have, please let me help you."

"NO!" He clenched his eyes shut. Neji didn't want to see her in the window's reflection any longer, "How can you love someone who no longer exists?"

"Don't be stupid, you're right here."

He gave a hollow laugh, one that made Tenten feel as though she was ten inches tall.

"You can't help me. No one can." He opened his eyes and concentrated his gaze outside where the blossoming courtyard was. He had no wish to see her with what he was about to say, "I don't love you Tenten, in fact, I never loved you."

There was a pregnant pause and Neji silently wished the constriction in his chest would go away. The terrible feeling of a kunai twisting in his chest only intensified with the knowledge that she was experiencing even more pain.

Shutting his eyes when he felt the unfamiliar sting of tears, he waited for her to shout at him; to hit him and call him a liar…anything.

She didn't.

Tenten took a few weak steps back and furiously wiped her tears away. She opened her mouth as if to say something but closed it quickly. Turning, she rapidly made her way to the door and slowly twisted the metal handle. Before leaving, she turned to take him in one last time.

Despite wanting to desperately yell at him with the heartache he intentionally put her through, she couldn't say anything. All words escaped her mind and instead what replaced any coherent thought was the basic instinct to flee. And flee she did.

Neji heard the soft click of the door and calmly walked to his bed ignorant of the lone tear slowly journeying down his face. He spotted the food Tenten brought and picked them up. Slowly he sat down.

Thinking otherwise and with a heavy heart, he laid the food back where it sat and ran his hand through his dark, tangled locks. Brokenly he whispered to the cold and stark room,

"I'm sorry."

* * *

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Sakura tried to remove his hands from her face but stopped when he kissed her neck, 

"Just be patient and you'll see." His voice was barely above a whisper as he slowly moved both of them forward.

Sakura knew she was outside, the soft ground a dead give-away, and she tried smiling at Naruto's playfulness as he shuffled her away from wherever they started.

She tried to enjoy being with Naruto, really she did, and when she'd fall into some sense of security a horrible reminder will burrow into her head thus starting the smiles that were not truly there.

Could she truly escape this?

Her hand twitched when a faint surge of energy shot through her then disappeared. That power, she couldn't decipher it. Familiar yet unfamiliar in its promises she dismissed it altogether when Naruto removed his hands from her face.

"Open your eyes Sakura-chan."

She did just that and couldn't stop a small gasp of surprise.

"Naruto" her voice shook as her eyes swept over the empty field blanked by thousands of stars. Although the scenery was magnificent, the candle-lit picnic with a bottle of chilled wine seemed to outdo Mother Nature's brilliance that evening.

"You didn't-"

Clasping her dainty hand in his, he gently pulled her onto the checkered blanket,

"I wanted to do this" he started serving her dinner, "to show you that I love you and will always love you."

_Naruto, why me?_

A pop from the cork turned her attention towards the blonde who started filling her glass. He then repeated the same gesture to his own cup and softly handed hers over. They both clinked their glasses together,

"To us" he began, "And many special nights like this to come."

Sakura took a meager sip. She was having a difficult time swallowing the crimson liquid and opted to set it aside for later, perhaps by then the lump in her throat would go away.

To Sakura's utter misery, the night became even more perfect after the dinner. Naruto took her on a moonlit walk, hand in hand, while reminiscing of the past and telling of his hopes for the future, all of which included her as the central vocal point for each and every statement despite her efforts on changing it.

She didn't deserve him or his wonderful, heart-fluttering smiles. She didn't coincide with his ideals anymore. They were too simplistic, too optimistic. Couldn't he see that this was killing her..? To hear his praise and not believe a word because no one would think the same, not even herself, was unbearable to take in. It was maddening.

"Sakura?" They were inside her apartment, her temporary lack of attention seemed to alert Naruto and to pacify his worry she smiled,

"Would you like some tea?"

"No Sakura, what I would like is for you to tell me what's wrong."

"What?" Sakura made her way to her bedroom where he persistently followed, "Naruto I'm tired-"

"I'm not leaving until you tell me Sakura." He stood in the doorway with one hand pushing against the door. His face was set in a frown and she sighed,

"I just think our relationship is going too fast for me."

"Too fast? Sakura, we've known each other for the better half of our lives. Don't tell me this is too fast when we both know we've loved each other since we went on that retrieval mission for the teme."

"Naruto please just leave-"

"-Sakura" his voice was unyielding yet gentle, "What did Akatsuki do to you?"

"Nothing" she retorted, "Don't you get it Naruto? It wasn't Akatsuki who've changed me, I've changed me." Tears fell down her face and he gestured to wipe them away but she shrunk back. His heart tightened at her form and his eyes sympathetically looked into her eyes,

"You couldn't control what they did to you, it wasn't your fault."

"YES it was Naruto. I was too damn weak to retaliate…Sasuke was able to yet I wasn't?"

"He had the sharingan."

"That had nothing to do with it Naruto, he was strong enough to repel that stupid jutsu even when in his weakened state! Even when he couldn't call upon his trait because his chakra was too low!"

She fell to the floor and Naruto quickly knelt beside her.

"But what does that have to do with us?"

"Everything." Hugging her knees to her chest tightly, she looked at the carpet through cloudy vision. "I am not worth your time Naruto. You deserve someone who didn't kill innocent people, who isn't a monster."  
"You're not a monster! If you want a true monster then look at me! I have the Kyuubi!"

"But you're using your powers for the good of Konoha; you carry on with an innocent heart Naruto."

"So are you"

Sakura laughed at the statement, "No, I am far beyond innocent Naruto…anymore I am just a shell of who I used to be." She looked up and grimaced at his pained expression, "this evening just further convinced me I no longer am the person you've come to love and I can't continue on like this."

"Damn it Sakura don't be stupid!" Naruto pounded the floor while keeping his eyes on her, "I know I don't have an idea of what you went through but I love you despite all of this. Yes, you are no longer the person who you used to be but who isn't after this?"

A heavy pause filled the room; neither person removed their gaze from the other. Each of them mulled over their thoughts but Sakura's mind was in even greater turmoil.

_What should I do? He said he loves me but do I feel the same as I did prior to Akatsuki? Is this self-doubt ever going away? Perhaps I could give this a try…loving Naruto? Would it destroy me or heal me? Either way, he needs hope…I need hope that tomorrow will be better than today, but what if it isn't? Should I even try? Yes, I should because Konoha is counting on me and the good of the village comes first._

"Naruto" He blinked and she continued by taking a rather big gulp of air, "You're right, I'm sorry."

His response was immediate. He pulled her into a tight embrace and soon picked her up and laid her softly on her bed. Carefully, he slid in next to her and wrapped his arms around her slim waist,

"You shouldn't be sorry, you did nothing wrong Sakura-chan." He gently lay a kiss on her neck, "We'll get through this together…"

Even in his arms, she felt hollow.

* * *

Sakura's lips were blue and trembling as the cold rain continued to fall around her. 

She didn't care.

It was well past midnight and no soul would disturb her much needed alone time. Not even Naruto, who lay heavily sleeping in her room perhaps tangled in her bed sheets by now.

She looked down and saw her distorted figure in the water. Pale and sickly-looking.

"Where are you going Neji?" Her voice came off aloof as though she didn't really care for an answer but he knew otherwise.

"Hn." Slowly he walked towards her and lent against the railing.

For a moment they stood on the old bridge in silence, unmindful of the harshness from the rain as well as the unforgiving wind.

"Where are you going?"

"Far from here."

"You'll be hunted down."

"Hn."

Sakura stole a glance before focusing her gaze ahead, "I wish I could go with you."

"Why will you not leave?"

She gave him a rueful smile, "Because it's expected of me to be who I was before this."

"It will destroy you."

"Will..?"

"I'm leaving towards the village hidden under the stars."

"Will you come back?"

Neji turned to look at Sakura and gently cupped her face,

"I believe you know my answer."

She closed her eyes from the warmth of his hands and slowly nodded.

"You and I," he began, "Are never going to be the same. Our hands are too tainted. They" his hand tightened and Sakura unflinchingly met his world-weary gaze with one of her own, "will never understand."

"I know." She whispered.

"Then why-?"

"-Because someone has to give them hope."

"Hope is fleeting. It destroys more than it helps." Neji gently let go of her face and took two steps back. He adjusted his knapsack,

"Goodbye Sakura."

Slowly, Neji's silhouette disappeared amongst the sheets of rain and with a small smile she turned towards her apartment where Naruto was peacefully sleeping.

"Good luck Neji."

* * *

"_Though much is taken, much abides; and though_

_We are not now that strength which in old days_

_Moved earth and heaven, that which we are, we are—_

_One equal temper of heroic hearts,_

_Made weak by time and fate, but strong in will_

_To strive, to seek, to find, and not to yield."_

_Ulysses_

By A. Lord Tennyson


	15. Book 2 Chapter 1: Two Years Later

**Guess what? It's Courting the Cherry Blossom's one YEAR ANNIVERSARY!!!! (on 27th) WOOTASTIC! (hands out cake)**

* * *

In Memoriam and Dedicated to Amanda, you're still Amazing my friend.

**

* * *

**

Dawn was rapidly approaching with the first rays of light hitting the vast Uchiha compound. Its darkened windows bared no warmth to the pending day nor the lone Uchiha standing on the highest tip of the once grand house. With a darkened gaze he looked unerringly towards the mountains where the sun was slowly rising and along with the sun came the early morning breeze which caressed the pale features of the man.

This became his morning ritual, ever since that promise to his parent's two years ago. Along with this ritual came a new light to his once gloomy outlook on life. He no longer ran head-long into situations before thinking about the outcomes, nor was he willing to go through illicit means to achieve selfish ends.

Indeed the man standing alone on the rooftop has changed for the better but he knew that he was the rare few who came out unscathed in the Akatsuki battle of two years prior. The unfortunate rest were left in a quagmire of self-doubt and pity, but ever so slowly they were being pulled out with the help of their friends and family…at least most.

The young man of 22 years frowned when the beams of light hit his face but he refused to move.

"Naruto" Sasuke received the normal greeting but knowing his friend all too well he felt something was bothering the Hokage-to-be.

"Sakura was supposed to come home last night from her mission."

"From what I hear, ANBU missions usually do not meet their time schedule."

"Yes but" A weary sigh escaped his lips "Teme, I'm just worried."

"As am I" Turning around, he faced the blonde with a deeper frown forming on his features, "You haven't slept."

"Hai."

"Sakura will be fine."

"Fine?" Naruto looked up to his friend, "She's been on three straight S-class missions without a days break unless you count her being hospitalized every time she came home. It's as if she's trying to get herself killed!"

"Hn."

"I love her teme, I really do but-"

"You can't go on like this?"

Naruto solemnly nodded.

"Hn. When she comes back, talk to her." Motioning towards his friend, they both jumped from the roof and landed gracefully on the dew covered ground. From there the duo walked from the compound and down the empty streets in companionable silence.

"So, did you get your invitation?" Naruto kicked a stray rock with his arms deeply encased in his jounin-issued pants. Though the silence was comforting, he couldn't stay quiet for long, especially when his mind lingered on gruesome outcomes of Sakura's mission. Sasuke knew that and instead of giving a monosyllabic answer, he would humor the kitsune,

"For what?"

"Hinata's and Shino's wedding."

"Aa."

Giving a small grin he looked over towards his friend, "So who's the unfortunate girl you'll be taking?"

Shrugging his shoulders he replied, "I don't think I'll take anyone."

"Teme, you always do that! I'm beginning to think you're gay!"

Shooting the blonde idiot a chilling glare, he conveyed his message clearly to Naruto who was waving his hands defensively.

"Relax, it was just a joke."

"And here I was going to pay for your first two bowls of ramen out of pity."

"I don't need your pity!"

"Hn."

"I DON'T!"

"Without my pity you would starve."

Grumbling under his breath, they continued towards their destination but with a nagging thought still plaguing the men; the whereabouts of their pink haired friend.

* * *

A light breeze languidly brushed against the battered silhouette in the middle of a devastated clearly. Thick clouds of smoke swirled and dispersed as smoldering leftovers of plant life crumbled into fine, charcoal colored ash. Few kunais embedded the skeleton before the person, pieces of flesh and muscle still clung in random areas but the worn person made no move to finish disposing the body. 

With hands shaking, the person collapsed onto the ground. Terrified exhales and inhales escaped dry lips from beneath the bird mask.

"Captain."

The person stood and sharply turned to face the other two ANBU operatives,

"Finish burning the corpse" Came the controlled reply.

"Captain."

"What, Shadow?"

"You could've let the man live for questioning instead of making this troublesome on us."

"Well I didn't so instead of being lazy, do as I say. We're wasting time here; we were due back at Konoha yesterday evening."

"Hard ass" Murmured a man with a pig mask.

The captain turned, ignoring their complaints. Sharp green eyes took in the devastation she wrought and felt as hollow as the clearing was lifeless. That's what scared her the most, the realization that her humanity was slipping through her fingers just as her abilities were reaching their peak.

_What have I become?_

Looking down at her gloved hands, she clenched and unclenched several times to discern if what she was experiencing was truly real and not some phantasmal concoction of the mind.

She killed that man brutally, heedless of his painful screams and the information he spluttered between gasps. She mercilessly continued to torture him with a powerful genjutsu all because he scoffed at her abilities, all because of that one word:

_Weak._

She was no longer weak…Never again was she going to let others take advantage of her because she was too weak. So she showed that bastard. She cancelled the genjutsu and nailed his sorry ass to the ground with her kunai and then he became nothing more than a charred corpse with the rest of the clearing.

"I still am weak."

"Crane?"

"What is it Shadow?"

"You were never weak."

Sakura was taken aback by his statement. She never heard someone tell her that she wasn't weak, aside from Naruto that is. A little tightening in her chest reminded her of how she left her blonde companion and she frowned. She hadn't felt anything for such a long time that it took her a few moments to process the feeling.

Love.

She still loved that idiot and she was hurting because she knew he was hurting.

"Damnit" she looked over to her two companions who were patiently waiting for her command to leave.

She was on an S-class mission. It was imperative for her to solely focus on the task at hand-not her devastated love life…at least not until she was within those familiar walls.

Her eyes hardened with cold concentration and indifferently she spat out her next command, "Alpha formation."

Three ANBU took to the trees, leaving nothing behind but a charred clearing and a piece of humanity.

* * *

Ino walked down the dimly lit corridors of ANBU headquarters. Her long hair swayed in conjunction to her powerful steps. In her hand was a manila file of her latest challenge and inwardly she smirked as she turned left and went down the metal staircase. 

Her footsteps made no sound as she faced the carefully guarded door,

"Kitsuro, Toya." She nodded at the two intimidating men. The two merely blinked before they allowed her in.

Confidently, she stepped into the blindingly bright room and grinned in satisfaction to see her subject already in a sweat.

"Hello sweetie" Ino casually pulled a chair in front of the tied man and leaned forward, "Now I'm going to ask you a few questions and you'll be a good little boy and answer them."

The man, twice her age glared at her and scoffed,

"I ain't telling yer kind nothing."

"Good!" Her grin unnerved the man, "So let's get you talking."

"Didn't I just tell you-"

"-Yeah, I heard you but you're too incompetent to realize you said a double negative which makes it a positive. You said you're "not" telling me "nothing" which means you will tell me something." Winking at the dumbfounded man, she opened the folder,

"This says you're from Earth country, blood type AB negative, 5' 11", 200 pounds even. You specialize in infiltrating and spying. Your favorite color is fuchsia and you hate bugs. Apparently you don't know how to use your dick 'cause you don't have a family or have visited the nearest whore house." She looked up with a cocked eyebrow, "Had your file not stated you were a male I would've mistaken you for a female."

The man clenched his jaw, "Just 'cause you Fire people don't have an ounce o' decency doesn't mean that Earth is the same."

"So you're all A-sexual? Hm, I always wondered why your shinobi were under-classed, lack of sex leads to frustration and from there, well" She gave a derisive snort.

"We're capable shinobi, far more superior than you damn shinobi of Konoha! Our knowledge of jutsus is far superior because we concentrate on perfecting our shinobis rather than acting as rabbits."

Ino snorted again and then chuckled, "You expect me to believe this bullshit you're spilling? Please, I may be blonde but I'm not stupid." Ino carefully gauged his reaction and decided to go in for the kill, "You Earth shinobis can't do anything sufficient, you're not a threat nor, do I think, you ever will be."

"That's why your country is going to suffer a horrendous fate! You and your allies are cocky to the point you don't even realize that the great Earth country is planning on destroying all those you associate with."

"So you're gathering other contries to start a war?" Ino placidly questioned, feigning disinterest.

"Yes and then you'll witness our strength!"

"Well Gero-san," Ino stood up with a triumphant grin, "I hope the great country of Earth is far better in its strength than brains. Until the next session hun, I bid you adieu!"

Ino walked out of the room with a triumphant grin that, within seconds, disappeared. The seriousness of the situation at hand seemed far worse than anyone could anticipate. Konoha was no longer on the brink of war-they were _in_ a war, of which they had no confirmation of until this point in.

She took a deep breath once she stepped outside. Her stomach was beginning to twist into anticipatory knots and the familiar feeling of a greater threat on the horizon did not sit well with her nerves.

Was it not just two years ago they had to go through the same routine? Warring with the most deadly and highly skilled organization in the entire world?

She sighed and picked up her pace towards the Hokage tower.

She could never get a break. How long has it been since she'd done anything outside of ANBU? Too long…a year ago if her memory served her correctly. That was when Shino and Hinata had announced their engagement.

_At least someone is happy._ She bitterly thought back to the day where Shikamaru was sent on an A-ranked mission and Chouji was hospitalized after dealing with a few miscreants east of the border. She had hoped to catch up with her friends, to see their faces and just…be happy.

Derisively she snorted at her luck, or lack thereof. Happy? What was that? All she knew and grew accustomed to was the everyday interrogation and paperwork. Arriving before the sun even thought about peeking over the horizon and leaving with the moon high in the sky. Sometimes, even, she would just sleep in her office on the old, lumpy couch near the far corner.

Yeah life couldn't get any better and now with a full out war, it was bound to go downhill from there.

_Maybe_, she morbidly thought, _They run out of field agents and send me out…maybe then I could finally see my team. _

Ino climbed the steps and refocused her mind as the doors came closer. She needed to word this carefully to the fifty-something year old Hokage. Who knows how she'll take the news but with Sakura gone, Ino was more than sure the Hokage would react explosively and possibly throw something at her.

She gripped the handle of the doors and took a big breath.

_Here I go._

* * *

For a long time he never felt as content as he did currently watching the hundreds of people before his scrutiny. They went through katas expertly and fluidly perfected their taijutsu. All wore calm façades, concentrating on nothing but the commands he would belt out. 

He was proud.

This little misfit of a village was turning out to be perhaps the most well-trained ninja villages of the decade as hundreds turned out for the opportunity to learn discipline and to control their chakra. Though he admits he is certainly no Sakura chakra-wise, he had exceptional skill and with that came exceptional understanding; all of which he taught to anyone willing to put up with his teachings.

"Fireball technique."

He turned to his second-in-command, well aware that he stood there for the better part of the second hour,

"Toru."

"Neji" A lanky man leaned against the tree tossing and catching a kunai. Lazily he looked up through his cloudy-grey eyes and smirked. "Word is that an ANBU team was dispatched to this area-"

"-I'm not interested about who's my latest pursuer."

"Aa. Well it seems your assumption is correct, a war is within our midst and judging by the behind-the-back recruiting, it will involve any and all shinobi nations, save for water…they were always recluse."

Neji nodded and noted the absence of his friend's walking stick, "You forgot your walking cane."

"Naw, just because I'm blind doesn't mean I depend on that piece of shit all of the time. Thanks to my new shinobi abilities I can see perfectly well without my sight." The man chuckled at his own joke, not in the least bothered that his friend didn't join in, "Besides, I'm having Keiko-chan make a specialized one for me."

Neji barked out another order and then returned to the conversation, "I have to go to the village leader and see if we can get involved."

"Psh, he'll say yes. After all, Hoshigakure didn't train the past two years to be the best and not do shit about it. Plus, this is a way to finally win some recognition among the nations. My father and Grandfather before him struggled to be recognized as a Kage but many of the nations would scorn the idea of having a village from the land of bears on the same plateau as them." Toru frowned, his finely tanned skin was dirt and blood crusted from the latest mission Neji sent him on, "My brother, Sumaru will be more than willing to join forces with Konoha, especially after your team and Naruto destroyed Akahoshi and with it the accursed star."

"Hn. I'm not sure about being directly involved Toru, it would be folly to do so."

"What do you have planned then?"

Neji smirked as he finally dismissed the group. Lightly he jumped from the cliff with Toru following. He began walking towards the Hoshikage's palace, "A more indirect approach."

"If I knew you better, I would say there's more to not going the direct way."

_You have no idea how close you actually are Toru._

* * *

"_Why will you not leave?"_

"_Because it's expected of me to be who I was before this."_

"_It will destroy you."_

"_Will..?"_

"_I'm leaving towards the village hidden under the stars."_

"_Will you come back?"_

"_I believe you know my answer."_

Sakura easily glided through the air with her two companions in tow. She gave a small, rueful smile upon that memory. That time was an explosion of feelings but the most dominant was emptiness. Her only companion to relate those terrible times in Akatsuki abandoned her just like all the others. They never called her on her fake smiles, or her hallow laughs…and for that she became bitter towards everyone. How could they not see that? She just wanted someone to call her on her farce-to slap her and tell her that she's not all right and persisted once she denied it.

Naruto.

He saw through her and she hated him for it. Then again, she loved him for his innate ability to read her so well. Couldn't he leave her alone? Why couldn't he get the hint that she was taking these missions just to be away from him..? To be away from _feeling_? Most of all her inadequacy to even be loved-especially for what she did-was ever dominant. What was destroying her wasn't the missions…it was everyone who laughed with her, who enjoyed life…those who were able to return to simplistic normalcy and not feel what she was constantly feeling…the thirst for something more, to prove to herself and the village that _no one _could ever over-power her again.

Then again, to prove that, she was pulling the same stunt Sasuke had pulled many years ago. Pushing others away to gain power, removing herself from social events and opting to train or go on missions…and that's why she strove to maintain the attitude she always had. That of a caring, friendly nature…

She always knew what she was doing, every emotion, and every movement no matter how miniscule was carefully calculated before hand and in some way she became a robot. And when Neji stated her decision would destroy her, she knew it would and already was.

_Willl..?_ Ha! Indeed, that sarcastic remark told him that the destructive process had long set in.

The gates rapidly drew closer and briefly she looked up to the sky,

"_Will you come back?"_

"_I believe you know my answer."_

Indeed she knew before she even asked. He will come back but she feared that he had moved on-recovered from a devastating event that she still stumbled over. She was afraid, in some way, of being left behind…but when she returned home, she felt the emptiness disappear-slightly that is.

Naruto had always been there to help her but the question was for how long will he put up with her? She became reclusive and she knew he was struggling to find the Sakura he fell in love with but the fact of the matter was; _that_ Sakura no longer existed. A newer one was replaced and that's what hurt her the most-Naruto's naivety and impossible belief that things will turn out for the better, that _she_ would turn out for the better.

"Captain we're home."

Sakura stopped and glanced up at the daunting gates,

"Home" The word was hollow. What is left of this home every shinobi was fond of defending? What was left of a home that no longer cared for who she is rather for who she _was_? What was left of her that truly belonged here?

Nothing.

"You two go in and give the report."

The two scrutinized her and slowly they walked towards the gates to their home where their family and loved ones were waiting.

"Shadow"

He stopped and she began in a small voice, "I'm sure you'll run into Naruto-kun before I do so could you please tell him thank you and that I love him?"

"Troublesome."

He hesitated but the call of his companion drew him from his silent musings and through the gates.

Once they were out of sight, Sakura took her mask off and fingered every fine detail. The mask was truly a work of art. It was so definite and daunting yet beautiful and inconsistent. Every bump and grove flowed perfectly and was so flawlessly smooth under her hardened hands. The mask signified nothing and everything about the person behind it; their characteristics, their dreams, their nightmares-everything if you took the time to look beyond the porcelain features. But more often than not, the enemy didn't have time to look beyond it for the instant their gaze landed on it they fled. Afraid of the person wearing the mask and what they could do, yet if they did take their time, they could turn their enemy's tactic against them and potentially shatter that well worn item.

A mask. That was all she was to everyone. A figment of their own imagination-afraid of what lay beyond they didn't try hard enough to crack it.

With a crash, the mask fell from her hand and onto the rocks. Dozens of pieces splattered near her feet but she no longer cared. What it signified, what it did, no longer meant anything to her because the realization dawned upon her; she couldn't wait for someone to crack her mask, she had to break it herself and to do that she'd have to find herself. For that to happen, she'd have to remove herself from the place that caused her the most pain.

"Forgive me."

* * *

**Sorry if it wasn't up to your expectations but I'm just really distracted lately. I need to update my other stories as well and I still don't have my computer up and running. (Do you know how much it costs to reformat your entire computer?!)**

**But I am always looking on the brighter end of the spectrum! **

**It would cheer me up considerably if you left me a review (wink wink nudge, nudge)**


	16. Book 2 Chapter 2: Never Alone

**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Naruto…Sakura does!**

**Also** **_possible spoilers_ to those not current with the Manga. Sheesh, do you know how hard it is trying to keep this story some-what within the timeline of the Magna? People die, some are revealed, it's a complete mess really but in the same instance I'm thrilled.**

**

* * *

**

Naruto knew where Sakura left and allowed her a few days to herself. He knew she loved him and him, her. In fact, he loved her enough to notice she wasn't happy living in Konoha; it was as if she was dying to get away to rediscover herself and in all retrospect he couldn't blame her.

Neji did the same thing and he didn't blame that man either.

Those two were beyond help the moment they regained consciousness of who they were. How they were used was both great and terrifying to the kitsune container and he could only imagine their guilt and low self worth.

"Sakura" He had been courting her for two years now and never once stopped to reconsider for he loved everything about her even her faults. He loved the way they would cuddle with his fireplace glowing in the winter, he loved the way his name would roll off her tongue; he loved her-all of her.

It just tore him up to see her destroy herself and dwell on events that many have come to terms with. She deserved to be happy not miserable. Hell, she deserved everything in this world and then some.

He was determined to love her until the end of time, to give his whole self to her without hesitation…even now when she needs him the most he'd be there forever at her side no matter how hard she'd try to push him away. She needed to find herself, he knew that, but what he also acknowledged was that she couldn't do it alone, no one could.

That's why he stood there looking at the Hokage monument with saddened eyes. His pack was slung over his right shoulder carefully filled with only the bare minimum to go after Sakura. He left a note under Tsunade-baachan's door explaining why he was leaving Konoha, why he was willing to throw away his childhood dream for Sakura.

"Love makes you do strange things" He gave a half-hearted smile as he realized that he wouldn't regret what he was about to do. Sakura needed him and that was more important than anything to him-to make her happy and smile that gorgeous smile again.

"I would gladly give my life for this village." He acknowledged, "But I would gladly travel the depths of hell in order to be with Sakura."

Without a backwards glance, he deftly jumped over the high walls and bounded off into the night in the direction his cherry blossom laid.

* * *

Hinata giggled as she swung her arm back and forth. Shino's hand carefully grasped her own as she continued the silly movement.

"Can you believe we're going to be married?"

Shino smiled from behind his collar, "Yes I can Hinata-chan."

"I just wish Neji and Sakura were here."

Shino nodded in assent. He enjoyed the firefly and became good friends with her over the years and Neji was a tolerable man to be around. He, like many others, didn't blame them for their actions and silently cheered them on.

"Perhaps they'll show up." He gave her hand an affectionate squeeze as they rounded another corner and entered the busy market. "But it does not do to dwell on events that have already happened koi."

Hinata nodded her head, "You're right Shino-kun, for now let's concentrate on what food we want at our reception."

-

* * *

Kakashi stood with Sasuke by his side one the top most cliff overlooking the pristine village. Neither of them spoke nor traded gestures as they waited. Though they verbally didn't communicate they knew why they both where there staring at the same spot or rather person and when said person took off, they did as well.

"Yo!" They both dropped in front of their blonde haired companion who looked none too happy to see them there,

"Teme, Kakashi-sensei what the hell are you doing?"

"I thought it was rather obvious Naruto"

"Yeah dobe."

"Sakura is part of our team and-"

"-We've taken it upon ourselves to go with her. Afterall;" Sasuke let a small smile grace his features, "She was always there for us."

"And not once were we there for her." Kakashi added solemnly.

"But Konoha needs you, especially now." He spluttered, completely dumbfounded to see those two ready and willing to leave. Kakashi was not one to leave on a whim especially in dire situations and Sasuke was gradually becoming more Kakashi-like with every progressing day as far as duty goes.

"What Konoha needs dobe, is team seven." Sasuke used is arrogant trademark smirk for effect, "Besides dobe, Akatsuki is still after the Kyuubi as far as our sources say and knowing your luck we'll run into them."

"But-"

"I've alerted Tsunade-sama of our intentions, and even without her approval we will not have to worry about ANBU coming after us."

The three of them understood the underlying urgency in their old sensei's voice. They must find her and help her fix herself as quick as they can. ANBU have been redirected to suspected enemy countries and that could only mean that this waiting game is coming to its climax rapidly. The delicate string of peace was slowly untwining and all that is needed is a simple tug, a misstep and then it will plunge everyone into a horrible, unprecedented war.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go help Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke and Kakashi exchanged glances before taking off with Naruto in the lead. It was finally time to repay Sakura for all the years of abandoning her in pursuit of their own selfish needs. This time around she was the one who left and this time it was them who were going to help her pick up all her broken pieces. This time she can count on them being there for her no matter what and that was a promise the trio was bound to keep until the bloody, brutal end.

* * *

He paced the darkened room with strong, purposeful strides. Occasionally small strands of light would flit across his features revealing the scowl seemingly permanent on his face. His many piercings reflected the light while his disarrayed auburn hair seemed to take on a lighter coloring from his recent travels. His odd colored eyes did not go unnoticed on the silent figure in the room, waiting for acknowledgement from the powerful Akatsuki member.

"Welcome back Pein" Her soft, nearly mocking voice broke the complacent silence. Her short blue hair shone magnificently as she stepped into a broad ray of light. The rather large flower on her head seemed nearly comedic but it served her purpose well whenever she used it.

Pein spared her a minute glance before turning to fully face her. His journey took him everywhere imaginable and it was only recently that he was able to come back to the familiar, cold walls of the Akatsuki's headquarters. It seemed far more vacant than when he last was here but then again, that was when Akatsuki was whole. And if he did have a heart, he'd miss those who have met their end, but then again this but a small piece to the overall picture.

"The scroll has been translated; the jutsu is ready whenever you wish to strike."

"The nations have not yet declared war."

The female member understood his meaning and said nothing more. Instead she took an aged scroll from her sleeve and gave it to him. The broken seal of Suna was facing up and the Leader's scowl deepened.

"You may leave."

He needn't look up for he felt her departure and slowly began unraveling his scroll. Carefully he read over the decoded characters and once done he proceed it to roll it up in the same delicate manner as before and slipped it under his cloak. A small malicious smirk came upon him and with a frosty voice spoke,

"Excellent."

Sharply he turned down a forgotten hall covered in cobwebs and unused torch holders. Within minutes of walking down the windy corridor he came upon an open chamber in which resided the most powerful of Akatsuki members. He bowed in respect to the small person and waited to be addressed.

"Pein, I hope your mission went well." The arrogant voice seemed to mock Leader as though he were a child and of no threat to him. Masked in darkness he motioned for Leader to come say his piece.

"I have marked all the burial sites, temples and past battle grounds like you have asked of me."

"Then I trust you're well rested?"

"Hai."

"Good, I want you to go after the Kyuubi. It seems as though the rest of Akatsuki is lacking in skill to obtain this kid."

"Yes Madara-san."

"Oh and Pein." His voice took on a serious tone, "Get this done before war breaks out, if it does then forget the Kyuubi."

"Understood."

Pein left the room with no further word while Madara remained in the room a few more minutes. He looked around the unfurnished space through the only hole in his mask before looking at the only entrance and exit to the chamber. He began walking towards it but stopped to look down. Ancient markings littered the floor all of them pointing towards the end of an era and the start of a new. Kanjis long forgotten and unable to be interpreted centered the room but he was confident they were of no consequential use to the prophecy written on the coarse stone beneath his feet. Everything like the markings said were slowly moving into play. The right amount of pawns has been sacrificed and all that was left was the final blow.

His hand twitched momentarily as he mused over purchasing a shogi board. It wouldn't matter though. He'd always win because there was no one alive in this disgusting world that could outsmart him.

"Check mate, I won."

* * *

_Two silhouetted figures were staring down into a vast area frothing in despair with the sickening smoke swirling thickly about mingling with the smell of burning flesh and the heavy sounds of dying men. The odor did not bother them nor did they flinch as the last dying wails of mothers pierced through the air. Completely removed from the disaster they caused they turned their backs with red-clouded cloaks waving in their wake. The storm was dying like the people it passed over. Soon following the storm clouds would be the rays of light, of a new day and neither person would care to overstay their unwelcomed visit._

What they did that day would determine the course their life would take as woild it for others. Both of them would face this horror in a new, more aware light-and every night when they closed their eyes they found themselves reliving what they desperately wished to forget and when they awoke, the screams would continually echo and everywhere they went something would trigger that horrid memory. The only time the guilt would lessen would be in each other's prescence for only they could fully understand the other, no one else.

Following this grew a bond indescribable to even themselves. It was one of companionable love, something deeper than friendship but shallow in comparison to true love.

This proved to them that in the midst of the deepest despair bonds form, old ones are tried but in the end, even a bond as great as that cannot fully heal a person who is not willing to move forward.

Neji did.

Sakura did no.

But now that has all changed. A war is pending, villages are crumbling, the very fabric of the shinobi lifestyle is becoming unraveled and tested beyond the brink. Now she's needed more than ever but not the way she had become.

Sakura's green gaze took in the vast expanse above her. Glittering and gleaming, a million stars smiled upon her, lifting her spirits as she leaned against an aging oak. There was no breeze that night but still his scent carried and softly she spoke his name with a heavy heart.

Would he ever forgive her for this? Would he still love her when she came back, yet again a changed person yet hopefully for the better this time around? She loved him, she truly and deeply did, but she needed to do this. And during the past few days she realized how truly lonely she had become and wished that she had someone to help her on this difficult path.

She suddenly yearned for his presence. For his arms to drape around her waist and reassure her that everything was going to be all right. She found herself missing even his most annoying quirks and for a moment she felt as though-

"Sakura"

She didn't move, afraid that the arms around her, the embrace, his voice, was all imagined.

"I heard you" came his low voice. His head rested upon hers but he said nothing. For that moment that he held her in his arms every word needed was spoken, and neither would leave the other. Her sufferings would be his and his, hers…and together they would conquer their demons and save the crumbling shinobi world one step at a time. This they silently swore as crickets chirped and the frogs croaked through the early evening.

They would treasure this moment for they knew from then on in, it would be hell and moments like this; a rare piece of heaven.

"I love you" Sakura whispered. The broken voice she used made her seem fragile to Naruto and he couldn't help but be reminded of himself as he held her so close. He was like her, so fake in happiness when suffering the most. Unlike her though, he found true happiness and was able to move on. He only hoped that he could do the same to her.

"I love you too."

They didn't kiss right then, being in one another's arms was perfect and that was good enough.

A little off in the distance both Sasuke and Kakashi were sitting around a small campfire. Kakashi was comfortably resting against a boulder reading his Icha Icha book while Sasuke kept his eyes on the fire.

"How can we help her?" Sasuke's voice was a little above a whisper as he proceeded to stoke the fire.

Kakashi pulled the book away to watch Sasuke and sighed, "Anyway we can. Sakura is really fragile at this moment. The years of guilt have been crushing her and in a way it has become her fail safe, to remove that would be-"

"Fatal. So we are to help her acknowledge her guilt when most of it isn't her fault?"

"You and I are familiar to having guilt and what it leads to. We are to help her live and function. To help her realize that she is human."

"And then what do we do once she's better?"

"We go home."

"It seems too simplistic."

"Not everything in life, Sasuke, is difficult."

"It is if you're a shinobi."

"It doesn't matter who or what you are Sasuke. Everyone goes through difficult patches, it is those willing to see those patches through until the end that separate the strong from the weak. How they approach it, how they look at it, determines character." Kakashi looked straight at Sasuke, "We are all the same though our experiences differ the feelings are still there within us, no matter how hard you try to rid yourself of them. It is time you accept what life has given you Sasuke or you cannot fully help Sakura."

The two fell into their previous silence. The one didn't bother looking at the other, and each resuming their previous task. They had much to think over before Naruto arrives with Sakura.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long but for the past two weeks I've basically become a transient and a little crisis came up. Don't worry I'm back at home for another week before this pattern resumes and hopefully after that, I'll be experiencing the dorm life of college!**

**This was on the lighter side because I felt it was needed. Tell me what you think!**


	17. Book 2 Chapter 3: A New Team Photo

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm sorry it seemed as though I fell off the face of the earth because I haven't updated in forever please forgive me. My life has been nothing short than hectic and I find myself once again over booking myself with various activities. But hey an update now is better than one later correct?**

**Oooh and go to my profile after this, I have a new email address!**

**Also, the whole Ino being Tsunade's second apprentice I know that…Just like Asuma being alive when he should be dead but I can't always go off the manga now can I?

* * *

**

_WARNING:_** Lime**

**

* * *

**

A dimly lit moon slowly wavered in the after-showers wind. Its outline marked against the dark backdrop but wasn't completely distinguished. A ripple then blurs the circled light even more as the one who caused the disturbance continued on; his shadowed figure was never clearly seen. The puddle's ripples ceased after a while and continued to stay stagnant until the next disturbance came later that night.

The figure fluidly flitted past the densely packed tress and flawlessly flew across the clearings without disturbing the natural order going about this time of night. He was a man with a purpose burning in his oddly colored eyes, his dark-clouded cloak snapped behind him with every powerful stride and the waves of pure superiority in every fashion seemed to emanate through the entire forest. His killer instincts were flawless as he pinpointed his target's general location earlier in the day. With a cruel gleam he sharply went right. If all went well the boy should be dead by tomorrow.

* * *

Ino slowly cracked open her eyes and wasn't at all surprised to see herself sleeping on her desk again. Rubbing her neck, she lifted her head and slowly turned until castanet pops were coming from her entire spine. With her other hand she reached for the tissue box and stopped momentarily to look at her team picture, the most current one of two years ago. She sighed with a vague memory running amok in her mind and pulled a few tissues free to wipe the small puddle of drool she had left. 

Grumbling, she pushed her chair away and stretched before donning her leather arm protectors and trench coat. Today she had a training session for incoming ANBU and thankfully it's not just about getting into their heads, it's a full on fight and she intended to make everyone of those grown men cry.

Taking out a thick file, she proceeded to walk towards ANBU training grounds number six and began to catch up on her latest victims' flaws. What surprised her most was two familiar names of men who passed a few years ago and nothing much was said more than that.

"Sparrow and Shade?" She was intrigued but no less thrilled at the prospect of a real challenge. Ino had long since resigned herself to the fact that she may not be on the field anymore but she never once stopped her training regime as Ibiki had-that was his mistake and her saving grace. She thrived in her training regime, throwing in new recruits to further her skill while gauging their skill mentally and physically, although she was by no means the best shinobi Konoha had in its arsenal she was damn good at manipulating others to bend to her will and she held no qualms in doing so.

Ino stopped to look at her reflection on the window and frowned in knowing her good looks were being put to waste behind a desk or plexi-glass wall interrogating whomever the Hokage threw at her. She slowly ran her hand through her ratty hair and sighed.

"After this, I need to get laid."

She fluidly pulled her long hair into a messy bun and slowly tied a mask to her face. She hadn't cared for the standard one they issue all ANBU members and opted for the Kakashi-styled mask. Imediately after her new mask, Ibiki had approached her with the opinion that she needed to cover her eyes and thus gave her a wicked pair of sunglasses that tightly melded to her face. She liked to think wearing all of this was like having a stronger alter-ego. No longer was she the Ino who would flaunt and flirt or the high-strung interrogator. No, she was the kuniochi hardly anyone could recall, a deadly weapon who never handed mercy so readily or without consequence.

"If you three were to see me no" She shook her head before forcefully slamming the doors wide-open. There before her stood seven masked recruits, two of them veterans in for their exam, all of which gave their undivided attention.

She made for the middle of the grounds, bypassing them as though they weren't there and sharply looking over her shoulder. For a moment all was quiet as she overlooked them all, the one furthest from her was tightly wound like a spring and ready to react if she blinked the wrong way. He suffered from anxiety and easily assessed him to be a long-term warrior rather than short-term mission-wise…perhaps he'll better serve as a tracker nin? Maybe later, but now...

Within a few seconds, she stood behind him him and held a tonto to his throat,

"You're dead. Leave." Instantaneously she was attacked by the remaining recruits while the veterans were off to the side watching her every move. Beneath the mask she smiled. She wouldn't give them any time to properly dissect her. Ino Jumped to the side to perform some katas and easily took out all but one and the two veterans.

Leaning against the opposite wall she lazily moved her pointer finger in a mocking, come hither fashion. To her disappointment, they did not budge.

"I think you forgot someone."

A small red line of blood cut her upper cheek as the porgy man stood before her with his katana pointed at her.

Taking her thumb, she swiped away the blood and watched the man who looked ready for anything she may do in retaliation. She snorted from his behavior and felt the rare sensation of amusement creep into her system. Snapping her gaze, she dodged another blow and lightly landed on a thin strip of steel protruding from the dirt. She folded her arms across her chest with her posture straight and daunting while her trench coat easily moved in the light breeze. Pulling her tantos free from underneath, she waited and they did not disappoint.

* * *

Ino didn't know what to say to the three men before her. They have all matured far more than she can imagine, the ring on Asuma's finger caught her attention and blandly motioned to it, 

"I see you married."

"We sent you an invitation." He replied slowly coming out of his shocked stupor far faster than the other two, "You never replied."

"I've been busy." She picked up her torn trench coat and made for the door when Shikamaru caught her shadow.

"Where are you going Ino?"

"To work."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Choji huffed, "We haven't had the opportunity to see each other together in so long."

"Correction Choji, we haven't seen Ino in so long."

"Troublesome."

Ino fought the childish instinct to narrow her eyes, "Look you three I have a lot on my plate-"

"If you're trying to find an excuse for not coming to lunch with us then save your breath."

"I never thought you'd turn down a day with your team."

Ino sighed in frustration, couldn't they see she wanted to go but couldn't? She was the head of her department and it demanded all of her attention.

"I would Asuma but I just don't have time to spare. I have to meet with some council members then address a few issues involving a currently massive problem and I-"

She broke off finally realizing the stress she had been under and collapsed against the wall. "I just don't have time." She whispered.

"Ino-"

"Shikamaru, just don't, I feel awful as it is."

"That settles it" Asuma said, "You're coming with us."

Choji nodded his head in agreement while Shikamaru watched her many emotions flit before her eyes before turning into one of exhaustion. He truly was worried for her but knew if anyone can handle the workload it was his hard-headed Ino.

"C'mon Ino you've been working too hard and we are worried about you." He watched her debate with herself as Choji walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist while Asuma bonded her legs.

"What the hell are you guys doing?!"

"In case you haven't received the memo, we're not taking no for an answer." Choji quipped as they pulled a struggling Ino out of headquarters.

"YOU TEMES! LET ME GO!" She tried forming an easy escape jutsu but her hands were spread apart. "I'LL CASTRATE ALL OF YOU, YOU DAMN MORONS!"

"Troublesome woman" Shikamaru looked over his shoulder, "Shut up."

* * *

Toru jumped away in time to feel one of his enemies get pierced by their comrade's kunai. Without missing a beat, he pulled out a set of his own and threw them towards his last remaining enemy while jumping away to activate an exploding jutsu Neji had taught him. 

A wave of heat followed the ear-piercing explosion and he reveled in the warmth on the top most part of a dead tree. It swayed dangerously from one side to the next before slowly righting itself and becoming rigid once more.

His hawk screeched above him and he smirked before taking off in haste,

"Two down" Jumping to the left he flipped over a smaller boulder and landed lightly atop a jagged one. "Aros" the bird landed on his leather-bound shoulder, "Team Opal and team Teal are to report back to the main camp, by tomorrow we head towards Konoha."

The bird flew off with a screech while Toru stood a moment longer. Two scrolls were safely in his pocket and the other teams likely were as successful as he. They neither had to kill as many shinobi as he nor undergo as many perils so he was more than certain they were waiting on him. And with the news he sent, he was more then banking on the fact that Neji would be long gone on one of his side missions. Perhaps with a frown of somesort while barking orders left and right for others to stay put.

For a brief moment he wished he could see-to look into the eyes of those he killed or to truely see how the Hyuuga reacts to one of his more snide remarks. Or just to see how well he pulled his mission off.

His first mission when he was younger tore his ignorance from him. He wanted to be that little kid again who was ignorant of the world and could only see what was presented before him. But as he further delved into the thought, he realized he'd have his life no other way. Sure being blind sucked but without it, he wouldn't see the possibilities hidden behind all the worldly objects created and controlled by mankind.

He looked up to the sky and closed his eyes.

"Thank you Kami"

Snapping his eyes open, he widely grinned. Tomorrow was bound to come and he hardly cared if he shall join it or not. What mattered was that very second and how he chose to live it and he chose to live as a shinobi would, with honor, respect and pride.

"Let all the gates of hell open before me for I fear no creature it can produce. I will fight whomever attacks all that I love to my dying breath and in death, rest in knowing I have done all that I could. This is my shinobi way."

* * *

"Dobe." 

"Teme I was right why can't you admit that?"

Sakura butted in with her brow raised, "That's a rhetorical question Naruto. He can't admit you're right because he's a prideful Uchiha-that and you're, you."

She stood up with her little tin cup empty of her breakfast and made for the creek to wash her items.

"Sakura-chan I'll go with you."

Naruto followed her with a lazy gait and smoothly wrapped his arm around her waist. She in turn, leaned against him with her hip occasionally brushing his.

"Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

They both stopped at the stream and faced on another. Smiling slyly he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him with their foreheads touching.

"What is it Sakura-chan?" His low voice tickled the bridge of her nose and she smiled. Slowly she moved in, keeping her emerald gaze on his sapphire and lightly kissed him. He softly smiled while moving his lips delicately against her. Slowly they broke apart with identical grins on their face.

"I've been waiting to do that for so long and you know what?"  
"What?"

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of your kisses." He lent in and pulled her into a bruising kiss which she easily reciprocated with her arms tightly around his broad shoulders.

Naruto's heart beat faster as he roved his hands over her womanly curves while pushing her as close to him as he can. Her chest felt soft again his and her hips fit perfectly to his own. To him, she felt small against his body, like a porcelain doll that could break with any mishandling. But unlike the cold, hallow porcelain, the warm sensation of wholeness filled his entire spirit and he realized how Sakura was made for him and for him only.

Naruto growled while nibbling her bottom lip and when she didn't immediately answer he lightly whimpered for permission. Once she complied he slowly rubbed his tongue on hers and laid her down on the soft grass with his arms supporting her arching back. Vaguely he was aware of her fingers tugging at his hair, seemingly to delight in his responsiveness as he moved his mouth to her neck and began lavishing it with attention.

Her soft hands glided down his back and he pushed his pelvis into hers to tell her what she's doing to him with those little movements of hers.

"Sakura" he continued to nibble and kiss her collarbone while his hands rubbed her breasts. He was fighting the animalistic desire to ravish her and claim her as his but he had to ask,

"Be mine…will you?" He uttered between butterfly kisses. His voice took on a darker, more seductive tone and she shivered.

Breathless, she could only arch her back and nod her head.

Naruto's heart pounded faster and he could feel his fingernails elongating into claws and his cannines become more prominent. Lightly he brushed his fangs on her jugular before sinking the in fully. Red chakra seeped from him and slowly went into her willing body as she cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

Taking his fangs away he reveled in the sight of her bleeding neck were a complex mating mark slowly healed and took shape upon her neck.

He lent in and began licking the newly formed seal and forced back a groan as she arched her back and wrapped her lithe legs around his hips. She grinded into him, conveying clearly what she desired. Naruto licked the newly formed mark and immediately she pushed her pelvis into his.

"Naruto" She gasped.

Taking satisfaction in her cries he made to remove her shirt when he caught the scent of his two teammates closing in on his position and possessively pulled her behind him.

"Never thought washing a cup would take so long." Kakashi sauntered towards the two with Sasuke following. He watched as Naruto's possessive expression slowly turned into that of shocked realization before turning red in mild embarrassment.

"Care to explain?" Sasuke smirked.

Naruto felt Sakura take his hand and lace her fingers through his own,

"We were merely enjoying our walk on the road of life." Sakura smiled.

"Liar."

Naruto smiled goofily as Sakura pulled him towards the camp and retorted, "How does it feel being on the receiving in Kakashi-sensei? Ow! Sakura what was that for?!"

Kakashi shook his head,

"I think she's finally doing better."

"I still think there's something wrong with her."

"How so?"

"She's in love with the dobe." A small smirk formed on the Uchiha's face and Kakashi only stood there looking thoughtful,

"Maybe you have a point."

* * *

Neji sat across the fire with his arms folded over his chest and surrounded by his team. It was quiet nights like this that made him miss Konoha and his old team. The time when, on their first mission, Gai told a tale about some dead shinobi coming alive and attacking any unguarded traveler- both TenTen and Lee refused to sleep that night. 

A small chuckle escaped his lips. The man in the tale was more or less a body being controlled by another man in possession of a mythological scroll.

"Captain Sir."

Neji snapped his gaze up and frowned when a scroll was handed to him and on it were the broken words: _Suna. Scroll. Missing. Holds. Death. Contract. Toru._

Frowning in mild confusion, he stood and set fire to the scroll.

What could Toru mean about Suna's missing scroll? The last time a scroll was stolen and never recovered was from Chiyo's own stash two years ago. The culprits were identified to be Akatsuki, in fact that was the mission in which he…

But what do they want with a death contract? And if memory serves him well then that scroll was impossible to decode because only one clan can decode it and they were said to no longer be in existence. But if Akatsuki went through all that trouble to get it then they must've found a way around that. Which meant everyone is in trouble if they successfully decode it,

"Kaoru, we're heading to the southwest, now."

"Sir" a green haired woman stood up, "that's where-"

"The first shrine was built."

"It's said to be cursed!"

"Curse or not we have to further investigate what we have. Kain you're coming as well."

"Damn." He threw is pack over his shoulder and jumped after the two while the rest of the group remained waiting for further word from Toru.

* * *

"Say cheese!" Choji's father snapped a picture of team 10 with Asuma grinning ear to ear giving choji a noogie while Shikamaru gave a lazy smirk and Ino standing tall with a small smile plastered on her face and giving bunny ears to Shikamaru. 

Ino smiled looking down at her picture while peacefully walking alongside Shikamaru.

"You look nice in the picture."

"Yeah" She replied, "But I'm too damn skinny, all this stress has made me look like billboard-brow."

"Ino-"

"Don't worry Shikamaru, Sakura could very well handle herself." She brightly smiled, "I must warn you, my apartment is awful. I haven't been in it for many days and I'm nearly sure I left some dishes in the sink."

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders as she pulled out her keys and cancelled the traps. Upon entering her small apartment he frowned.

It was sparsely furnished and the lack of colors and decorations made him nearly think this was not In's apartment until he spotted the photos of team ten on the fireplace mantle.

"Ino, you've changed."

Throwing off her top and grabbing a new one, she turned to him with only her upper body covered in wrap. Her taught stomach muscles flexed as she put on her shirt.

"So have you, I swear your vocabulary has vastly improved." She pulled off her pants and Shikamaru tried no to look at her shapely posterior…really he did and failed miserably.He became mildly intrigued by her boy-short panties and wandered if-no he didn't need another nosebleed. To his disappointment she pulled on a pair of boxers and mildly wondered how she would look in his after a nice night-

"…Shikamaru?"

"Troublesome."

She quirked her brow, "I never thought that you would think free takeout would be troublesome but if you don't want to eat then fine with me." She came into the room with a bento box and a stray piece of noodle hanging out of the corner of her mouth. It was as if she was openly tempting him and he frowned.

_Damn_ he eyed the noodle and had the strong urge to eat it only because it led to a more bountiful feast. Her soft lips were taunting him he knew it. Ino must be doing this purposefully there was no other plausible reason, especially when she licked her lips like that.

"Troublesome" he surrendered to his primal desire and went in for the kill.

* * *

Itachi Uchiha flung his cloak aside and took no time in claiming the only bed as his. Closing his eyes he cancelled out his companion's cursing and focused on the set task at hand. It was all a matter of wating until Leader gave the signal to attack when their assigned target was at its lowest point. 

He wasn't all too thrilled about current arrangements but he couldn't argue with whatever Leader has planned.

"Something tells me that the Kyuubi brat is still in the way."

"He's still alive." He blandly retorted.

"You don't have to be so damn sarcastic Uchiha. And what of your brother? I'm surprised he hasn't tried coming after you."

"It's because he's allowing his foolish emotions to reign over him."  
"He wants you to come to him." Kisame smiled maliciously with his sharp teeth ever showing, "Konoha produces the softest of shinobi."

"Hn."

"And yet the most annoyingly hard to kill." Pulling out a sake bottle from the wet bar he motioned for Itachi to take some who only slightly inclined his head in silent refusal. The blue man shrugged his shoulders, "More for me."

"Hn." Itachi knew there was more to Leader-sama's plan of overtaking the Kyuubi container-there always was. The question was what? Most of the Akatsuki members were dead and never replaced, so does their death prove to be more of an asset than a hindrance in the overall scheme?

"Did you hear about Tobi's mission?" Kiasame leaned back in the kitchen chair with his feet crossed on the table top and continued, "Leader has sent him to assassinate Rock's head dignitary while near Konoha's border. Imagine, the stupid guy on a solo mission, che."

Indeed that was peculiar. Sending a weak member to discreetly kill a dignitary was not the best of moves.

"But what do I know?" Kisame shrugged as he took another swig, "Whatever Leader is doing, it involves killing and that's what I do best."

"Perhaps we are never going to kill again."  
"You know something I don't?"  
"Hn."

"We're too damn good to easily be killed."

Or perhaps they're not as invincible as they believed they were? His friend wasn't one to calculate the ends to a mean and perhaps this will finally be the end? If so, he highly doubted it will be of anyone's own devices but rather his own.

"Hn." Come what may, Uchiha Itachi wasn't going to hell without a horde of people following him.

"Bottoms up!"

* * *

**My beta bailed on me, so I had to re-read this and do it all by myself, but hey I'm happy because I finally updated.**

**Please read the author's note above and sorry if this seems less action-packed but I do need to include all of the rookie nine plus team Gai if I'm to pull off what I have planned.**

**Finally, I gave you some Naruto-Sakura action with a bit of another couple.**

**As always reviews are more than great to recieve!

* * *

**


	18. Book 2 Chapter 4: Time is Fickle

So I am back from outer space. I have re-edited this chapter and am currently working on the next chapter. I know it has been a while and I will not waste time with excuses. I am not one for them anyways. I do hope though that you enjoy this newly edited version and wish for you guys to tell me what mistakes I have looked over and didn't see. Thank you for your patience and please enjoy.

* * *

Leader was aloft on a grand oak tree. His excellent eye sight caught what he had been hunting for the past two days and he couldn't fight the slight smirk growing upon his face. Finally he will witness for himself the kyuubi and its capabilities. He would test the powers of the nine tailed demon container and see where he matches up. In all, this day was beginning to show promising signs and who was he to not take advantage of such opportunities?

Of course he had to factor in the fact that the kyuubi wasn't alone. No, he was surrounded by the protégés of Konoha but they stood no chance against him, not even the formidable copy ninja. Now it was all the matter of how to go about surprising him.

Then he caught the flash of pink and his smirk grew into a sadistic, uncharacteristic grin. Why not kill her first, the Hokage's apprentice, the lover of the kyuubi, and beloved friend to all in Konoha? Pity, really, that he had to kill someone of such exceptional skill, someone who served the Akatsuki well. Oh well, we all must die sometime right? It was by sheer luck (or was it convenience?) that he got to play death and she was to be the first of four today. Well then, what was he waiting for?

In a mere whisper, he disappeared from view and took towards the right of their camp where he would soon place his attack upon her. In mere seconds he was about to end her life and it felt…

Warm blood spattered his vision and ran down his arm lazily winding its way through his fingers. His crimson hair dripped the coppery liquid down his neck and clung to his robes in a desperate attempt to stay before falling onto the soft ground.

Fiery jade mixed with complacent samasara eyes.

…Great.

* * *

"A war to end all wars." Neji breathed in disbelief, "Is that what you mean Kain?"

"Dunno how else to put it sir." He handed the mold infested book over and shrugged his shoulders to seem mildly unaffected but the slight tremors in his fists alerted Neji that he was quite terrified with such a concept, and truth be told, so was he.

"Oh great kamis" Kaoru's voice shook, "I knew we were going into a war but I never thought it would be _the_ war. And if Kain is right then…then…"

"We're doomed."

"Not entirely." Neji looked up and set aside the rotting book, "We have the advantage, we know all the suits in their hand and that's enough to predict their next move and they have no need to bluff anymore."

"Akatsuki never bluffs." Kaoru interjected.

"They did." Neji's eyes narrowed in recollection, "They messed with everyone's minds by manipulating their best fighters, and gave those who survived back without much opposition knowing the delicate state of mind they'll be in and while the villages are busy taking care of their most precious fighters, they would go unnoticed for their true plot."

"Damn."

"How are we going to fight them on top of those opposing Konoha?"

"We won't."

"What? Are you crazy if we don't then surely they'll win!" Kain interjected.

"That is to say," he began, "You and Kaoru will not further participate concerning the Akatsuki. Once we meet up with Toru and the rest at Konoha we will go from there."

"Sir, I only have one question."

Neji inclined his head to tell her he was listening while Kain kept muttering curses under his breath.

"Why would this man, Pein, kill his own people? Kill the people who worshipped him?"

"He, by all technicalities, didn't." Was all he could say, he didn't feel the need to elaborate anymore than he had to that morning. His patience was already running on reserves and he didn't know how much he could take without seriously injuring one of them.

"Damn it." Kain cursed again, "Fuck."

"Shut up Kain, our world may be plunged into total darkness and we may be doomed but this is no excuse to be cursing up a storm."

"Seems like a damn good time Kaoru." He snapped back.

The two stopped their bickering when they heard Neji slam the book. "There seems to be a shinobi aspect that eludes the two of you. To be quiet is to not be killed as quickly."

A few seconds of silence enveloped the trio but it didn't last long when a tenor voice stopped everyone in their tracks.

"And this Madara, if what the damn book says is completely true?" Kain's entire body shook in fear, his voice quivered with every syllable as realization dawned upon him. He slowly looked up and his dark eyes connected with Neji's own widening orbs, "He's been alive for a while and…"

"Konoha's in even more grave trouble then we could ever imagine" Kaoru caught on, "This whole war is not only to end the shinobi race, it's to destroy what he helped to build."

"The war is another bluff," Neji threw the book into his satchel and took off with amazing speed followed closely by the two terrified shinobi. The sooner they get to Konoha the better, and he prayed to whatever kami listening that there was still time.

He quickened his pace knowing deep down it was too late. War was inevitable and all of Konoha will be fighting for their life.

For once in Neji's two year sabbatical, he felt that time was against him. Time he greatly miscaculated which now leads him desperately running towards the one village he abandoned. Towards the one village doomed to suffer the most. But then again, maybe this is fate?

And if this was fate then surely it's the cruelest sadist he'd ever encountered.

* * *

This is not what she wanted! No, things like this only complicate her well-planned lifestyle and what she disliked more was a screw thrown into the works. No, this wasn't happening. But every time she looked down to the very masculine arm draped around her bare hip she couldn't deny the reality of her stupidity.

Why her? Why this at such an inopportune time? Why did she allow herself to give into such pathetic carnal desires with…with _him _of all people?! Her friend and teammate! No, this will no do.

With uncanny stealth, she slipped from his strong embrace and rapidly made her way to the shower. She had to wash him from her because maybe then her denial would hold more ground, but she knew once he woke up that denial will fly out the door. He was a smart man, he very well knew what took place between them last night…a little innocent peck on the cheek he gave her meant nothing. Then that little kiss he gave her turned into something more. His mouth assaulted hers in an uncharacteristically energetic way that left her breathless and her bento box on the floor…how could something so innocent end up in her bedroom with not too pure acts taking place!

She swore to herself that no man would ever touch her like that until after the war, until her life found some ground because currently she was stumbling around like an uncoordinated toddler.

Turning off the shower she quickly dried herself and dressed all the while thinking about the closest escape route. She could always use the excuse of work…on a Saturday but with how issues were escalating it wasn't all a lie and not too far-fetched to believe.

She rested her head on the door and let out a sigh. Her senses caught Shikamaru stirring awake and knew her escape plan had gone out the door. She may be a master of lies when interrogating others but with him and Choji she could never lie to them, they always called her bluff. Her hand was on the nickel knob as she took a deep breath,

_Here goes nothing_ she sardonically thought. Pushing the door open her eyes immediately met those of her…erm…teammate.

"Ino." Came his groggy voice.

"Shikamaru," She stiffly replied, quickly making her way across the room towards her only means of exit, other than the window, and said over her back, "I have a busy schedule today-" She felt that familiar hold of his shadow binding technique and quietly fumed.

"We need to talk and not just about last night, whatever you have planned for today is now gone."

"Listen here Nara" She spat, "I will not bend to you! I am a fully grown woman and have a life and a job that doesn't involve you."

"Which is why we must discuss this." He fluidly answered back, "Ino war is about to engulf all of the shinobi nations, don't you feel that all of this avoidance is getting troublesome? We need to confront the issue before all is too late."

"Don't use war as an exscuse to get in my pants Nara."

"As I recall, I didn't need to last night."

Fuming, Ino silently counted to twenty before regaining her focus and sighed, "What issue?"

"You're not daft Ino. You like me and I like you, there's a possibility that we even may love the other. However, if you continue on like this then we will never happen, you'll end up alone married to your work and if I survive this troublesome war I would live to regret what could've been between us." The last few words faded into a mere whisper and Ino's heart clenched.

A report came in yesterday morning reporting Asuma's death when on border patrol. The details were sketchy but what could be ascertained was that it was an Akatsuki member who ruthlessly killed him. He left Kurenai alone with a kid and his last words were of pained regret. A regret that he never told her how much he cared for her, that he loved her so much…

Tears welled in Ino's eyes and she so much wanted to wipe those stupid things away. She didn't cry, she wasn't weak, tears were for the weak. Damn it! She tilted her head up and blinked furiously but they kept coming and soon enough a small stream wove its way down her high cheekbones and all she wanted to do was turn her head away so Shikamaru couldn't see her like this.

Calloused hands cupped her face and gently, the pads of his thumbs wiped away the salty liquid. That's when all her built up guilt and anguish broke free and she collapsed into his awaiting arms where she cried into the crook of his neck. Shikimaru held onto her tightly murmuring soft words as he too broke down in her presence.

His pain was hers, they were so similar in that aspect. They suffered a loss of a teacher and had to shoulder many responsibilities and it was because of this that mistakes were made, mistakes they had come to regret and it was a time like this that allowed them to openly wallow in their grief together. A sort of healing each other that he didn't find too troublesome especially with his girl in his arms.

"I love you Ino." He whispered into her soft tresses.

"I love you too Shika."

Ino laughed softly and pulled away to look into his eyes, "What are we going to do with Choji?"

"Are you implying that you want him to join us?" He quirked a brow with a lazy smirk adorning his sleepy features, "Kinky."

Ino softly smacked his shoulder playfully, "No I meant what are we going to tell him and how will he react?"

"He'll be a little upset." Taking a glance to see Ino's concerned gaze he laughed, "Naruto won the bet of when we'd get together, Choji was sure that after the war we'd hook up since we were both too hardheaded to admit our feelings."

Ino laughed, "Maybe we should wait until then?" She jibed.

"No, I'm too impatient." He lowered her onto the bed and began kissing her neck.

"The lazy genius impatient? Hmm I thought I was supposed to be that."

He nipped her lower jaw, "Not when it comes to you Ino, I found that patience is unattainable."

* * *

Blood poured from his nearly severed arm; the kuniochi beneath him unerringly met his gaze before going for a swipe in which he reacted accordingly, flipping a few meters away to assess the impossibility this mere girl had committed unto his person.

For the briefest second he was so sure that this was her blood that covered him but taking a glance he saw his useless arm dangling with the artery spurting blood at an alarming rate.

No matter all he needed was time and it will be good as new, as for the pink haired kuniochi…

Pein ducked and swiftly blocked her knee from his face, using the inertia he lifted up and landed behind her. For now he'll have to use evasion techniques and assess her fighting style. That should be enough time for his arm to properly heal.

Noting that the girl had a small red line running across the cheek made him narrow his eyes. The blood smelt different, not human almost like…

His eyes widened minutely as he realized his folly. The girl was nearly mated to the Kyuubi and when blood is drawn from the intended mate...

Pein jumped away with enough time to take note that the explosion came from somewhere relative to the campsite. And knowing this attack it wasn't hard to figure out who had done it.

_So the Uchiha survivor wants to get involved. That leaves the question of the Copy nin and Kyuubi._

Funny, usually demons were territorial with their possessions, mates included. Usually they charge headlong into situations, he was counting on such a reaction. Stupidity was his greatest tool he used against all opponents.

It seems like he'll have to take this situation more seriously than previously anticipated.

_There you are Copy nin_. Easily he parried the shuriken and ducked the senbon. This is supposedly Konoha's best? He scoffed at how weak the shinobi were.

All nations with shinobi will be terminated soon enough and he'll live to see it. Too bad these four wouldn't.

"C'mon Hatake" his mocking voice held a tinge of boredom as he easily avoided the triple attack, "Surely your team must be better than this?" Again he ducked with ease, "I only want the Kyuubi, hand him over and I may spare your precious village."

"Hn, the dobe stays."

"You however"

"Can die!" Sakura pounded a crater into the ground and Pein knew easily where this would lead to so he stayed and took the assault. When the dust cleared he stood firmly on the small area that seemed undisturbed from the shockwave. The crevice once directed towards him veered slightly around before regaining its intended course and he kept his usual façade.

"Surely you Sakura, would know that I would not fall for such tactics. You've come up with better" He disappeared and reappeared behind her and callously whispered in her ear, "Remember?"

He swiftly grabbed her neck and twisted it, where her corpse should be was a log and he used it to block the projectiles from hitting him.

Now they were masking their chakra.

Below.

He did a substitution jutsu in time and copied their tactics. Hiding in a low area he quickly came up with a surefire tactic to draw out the kyuubi, and now with his arm fully healed taking those annoyances down should be relatively easy.

Immediately he located the pink haired kuniochi and the Uchiha kid and grabbed them each by the necks, his jutsu immediately paralyzed them while the ground beneath held onto them as he set to using his kunai to parry the Copy-nin's attacks. The familiar tomoe of his stolen eye swirled to anticipate his moves but he knew it would be futile and met every attack the copy nin threw at him with unhindered ease.

Then he activated his favored attack, and the Copy nin was disabled.

"Kyuubi" He didn't bother to raise his voice, he knew the kid would hear him. Grabbing the Uchiha's neck he pulled him by his chicken hair and put a kunai to his throat. "I have no qualms killing your friend."

"I'd like to see you try" The Uchiha kid smiled uncharacteristically, "Teme!" Right then he felt it, that sound of birds taking off in flight the burning sensation through his back assaulted his senses and then he felt another burning hand go through his stomach, the resegnan. And then the kuniochi's immense strength snap his neck.

Pein One had died.

Good thing there was more.

….............................................................

Lee found himself at Naruto's favorite Ramen stand covered in sweat and dirt from a new workout regime he and Gai-sensei were creating. They were done for the day and headed in opposite directions. Gai was heading towards the Hokage tower while he wondered aimlessly. He knew Gai was taking it hard that one of his friends had died, though he tried to not show it, he knew his teacher better. He knew his team better.

"Tenten, we missed you at practice today." He looked to his left an gave a smile, "We were working on strength-endurance training."

"Sorry Lee" Tenten didn't try to smile as she kept her gaze on her untouched bowl, "I just didn't feel like it today."

"Yosh, he'll come back and reclaim your youthful heart!"

Tenten finally looked at her friend and smiled, "Want to help me train Lee?"

"I would love to help you Tenten! In the springtime of our youth it is our duty to-" Tenten's hand covered her friend's mouth,

"I get it, let's go."

Lee quickly paid for both their bowls and followed behind Tenten lost in his own thoughts. To his great happiness she was starting to smile more often and laugh like she use to. And as her teammate he is obligated to keep that radiant smile going until once more, Neji came home. Lee loved his teammates equally and his loyalty towards both of them was unquestionable and it was only for Tenten's sake that he wouldn't beat the crap out of him next time they crossed paths and he was certain that fate would bring them together.


End file.
